Dirty Talk
by SannyLim
Summary: When Dante knew about Nero past, he tries his best to help the student he couldn't help but fell in love the first time he sees him. LEMON, RATED M FOR HOT YAOI DantexNero
1. Chapter 1 Challenge and the Past

**Dirty Talk**

**Disclaimer:** Dante and Nero don't belong to me, if they do I already make a yaoi movie to satisfied all the fan girls. They belong to Capcom, but I do own the story.

THERE WILL BE YAOI IN THIS FIC (MEANING HOT BOY ON BOY SEX)  
IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE TWO HOT MALE TOGETHER THEN THIS FANFIC IS NOT FOR YOU SO PLEASE TURN BACK!

**Paring:** Dante x Nero  
**Rated:** Mature (M)  
**Takes place in:** Present time.  
**This one-shot have:** bad language and hot yaoi sex.

**Chapter one: New challenge and the past**

Nero slowly opened his eyes; the sun is peeking through the curtain of the window in his room. He yawned and slowly gets up; lazy ocean blue eyes scanned the room he's currently staying in.

He was an orphan, an unwanted child. He didn't even know who his biological parents were. His foster parents adopted him; they love him, made him feel safe and gave him a home. He loved them as well, like a real parents. He smiled at that thought.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock to his door and Nero advert his eyes toward the door and softly spoke: "Come in".

"Oh, you are awake dear, I made breakfast for you." His foster mother came in with a tray of full English breakfast. Oh have he mentioned that his foster parents are English? That just added another reason why he loves them so much in his book.

"Thanks mom, I really appreciate it." He got off the bed and takes the tray from his foster mother to put it on his study table.

"Your dad and I have something we would like to speak to you dear." His mother sudden changed of tone concern him. Did something bad happen?

"Yes mom, what is it?" Nero slowly asked, trying to calm his racing mind with thousands of unspoken questions running through his head.

"… We found a new tutor for you, and I know it's something I should have told you and discuss with you beforehand but if you are unpleased with this new tutor, we can…" His mother stopped and looked at her adopted son; gently cup her hands on his cheek. "You don't have to if you don't want to Nero. I know what you have been through and if this makes you feel uncomfortable, I will…" She didn't even have a chance to finish as his son softly spoke: "That's ok mom, I think I can handle it. Let me try. Without trying I won't know what I'm capable of doing." His mother smiled once she heard it. She kissed his forehead gently, whispered good luck in his ears before Nero quickly swings his arms around his mother for a tight hug.

"I love you Nero." She laughed, returned her son embrace.

"I love you too, mom. You are the best mom in this world" Nero said and let her go as he picked up his jeans, T-shirt to get a nice, hot shower and start a new day.

"Your tutor will be here at 8, so be ready by then dear" His mother called out when she walk out of his room and shut the door softly behind her, as he made a quick OK reply to her and enter the bathroom. Once he was inside he slid down to his boxers and looked at himself in the mirror.

His chest was stained with purple bruises that covered a large part of his left side and ran down his belly, there were some deep cuts along his side, both his shoulders and down his arms. There was a reason he refused to take his long sleeves shirt off in a hot day because he couldn't let anyone see it.

His long, lean legs were covered in yellow bruises. They were old wounds, an aftermath of a terrible beating from a group of people. His arms suffered the same consequence, dark black and purple bruises ran along his long arms, up to his shoulders and back. He tear his eyes away from the mirror, he just couldn't look at it when he knew he would see his beaten body, a result of lifebeaten he received from the previous school he was in.

_I look like a dumb. _He thought of himself, shifting so he curled into a pedal position, trying his best to stop his tears falling from his ocean blue eyes.

_Flashback_

_Nero was at his locker, taking his text book out to get ready for his biology class. He quickly flicked his eyes toward the clock hanged on the side of the wall and swears underneath his breath._

"_Fuck, I'm getting late." He angrily shut his locker door, grabbed his bag and sprinted to his class. He made a quick corner turn and unluckily, he bumped into the school infamous bully, known for have been raping pretty boys and girl, and unfortunate for Nero, he was also in this bully black list._

"_Sorry" He mumbled and turns his body, ready to make his way to his class which was just a few feet away from him when a large, rough hand grabbed his hair._

"_Where the fuck do you think you are going, pretty boy? The famous handsome guy at school for that womanise face." Nero face turned red at that sentence. He flicked his eyes toward the bully, Josh._

"_Shut your mouth, Josh. The only thing you are good at is stick your fucking little dick in people arses. And let me tell you, your dick is so short that only the head stick inside their asshole and people can just turn around and kick you square in the face." Nero wasn't joking when he said that, Josh face had a clear shoes mark, big enough to cover his left face along with a black eye._

"_You fucking punk, you dare to insult me?" Josh face twisted into an angry ugly face, red with anger. He snapped his knuckles, silently telling Nero he's not getting out of this._

"_Like I will let you get your hands on me, fuck head. "Nero immediately turned and made a quick dash toward the stairs, with Josh followed his prey close behind. Nero climbed to the top of the stairs and quickly grabbed a trash can nearby, he picked it up and aim for Josh head who was heading upstairs to his prey. The trash can made it score as it hit right at Josh forehead, effectively knocking the bully down as Nero ran like mad toward his biology class. _

"_Shit, my teacher is here" He swore silently and gently knocked, waiting for the door to open._

"_Come in." Came a voice that he didn't recognise before. A new teacher, he thought as he slowly turned the door knob and get inside. The first thing that hit his eyes was his teacher appearance. Nero stood there with his mouth open in shock._

_Tall, around 1m8 in height, platinum hair so much like Nero own, piercing blue eyes with lighter shade of blue than his. His teacher wore a simple white button up shirt but leave the top 3 buttons undone, show off the sexy chest and a peak of the attractive abs hidden beneath the shirt. He must have been working out a lot to have those sexy babies on his body. Accompany with it is a black leather pants, show off his long muscle legs. His face is a handsome face with little stubble on his chin that can seduce anyone, no, anything and a hot, nice and warm voice to go with that as well. Damn his teacher is fucking hot!_

"_Ah, you must be Nero, the famous handsome boy in this school right?" His teacher voice made Nero snapped out of his little adventure on his handsome teacher body. Blushing lightly as he nod, Nero answered back: "Yes that would be me." His teacher laugh and Nero shiver. Damn that sexy voice to hell, Nero thought._

"_Anyway, since you are like … 15 minutes late, care to tell me what happened? By the way, have you seen Josh, he should be here for his detention 15 minutes ago. Oh and I haven't introduce myself to you. I'm Dante Sparda, but call me Dante will be fine, I don't like the word mister at the front of my surname anyway, make me feels like I'm an old man." And just right on cue, Josh kicked open the door with so much force that the door broke. Nero immediately jumped back and stared at Josh, who now a new the corner of the trash can imprint has added to his collection of marks left on his face, and to make it better, it was right in the middle of his forehead, a nice big imprint. _

_Dante nearly bent his body in half to try to (the key word here is try to) contain his laughter at his detention student. After a good 1 minute look at Josh, he turned back to Nero._

"_I think I know the reason you are late, anyway just take a sit and Josh, your sit will be at the front right here so I can have a good look at you." Dante pointed his hand toward the front sit where Josh took it with a 'you fucking kidding me' face. Nero giggled when he went to the middle of the class and take the only available sit. Dante turned back to the board and start explaining the photosynthesis system like nothing interrupted his teaching lesson._

"_Where is our old biology teacher?" Nero turned to Kyrie, his best friend who was sitting on his right hand side._

"_I don't know, Dante came in and said he from now on will our biology teacher. He didn't say anything about Mrs Wood thought." Kyrie answered back with a small smile. _

"_By the way, is the trash can mark are made by you?" Kyrie asked and Nero flashed her a bright smile._

"_Yep, my handy work. Serve him right thought. He deserved it" Nero answered back with a grin, then focus on the board, or rather, on his teacher Dante Sparda._

_He wasn't kidding when he said his teacher is hot. Hell, it's fucking hot. That handsome face, white platinum hair frame his face perfectly, those nice and hard abs underneath the white button-up shirt, the way his movements were like a dance, an erotic dance that made people drool for such an simple action and his smile, the smile brighter than sun light._

_Hell yes, he's hot, fucking hot._

_Dante turned to his students once he finished his teaching: ' … And that's it. Anyone have a question on this topic?" He looked around the room and see no one put their hand up, he closed his text book and simply continue: "Well then, I will see you all tomorrow, be here at the right time ok Mr Nero Angelo?" Dante grind as he saw Nero nearly jumped out of his sit, mumble quietly to himself._

"_Yes Dante."_

"_Good, now you all may dismiss." Dante smiled to the whole class but stopped when he spotted a hand up in the air in the corner of the room._

"_Yes Ms Jone?"_

"_Do you have a girlfriend yet Dante?"_

_The whole class immediately turned their gaze back to Dante who was looking at Emilia with a shock face. Nero was curious too. Dante is fucking hot and sexy. It would be a waste If he hasn't got a girlfriend yet. Suddenly Nero becomes aware of what he was thinking. Yes Nero was gay, when he first laid his eyes on Dante; he had fallen in love with him. During the whole lesson, Nero was dreaming about his sexy time with Dante, imagined the older male ran his callous but soft hand over his body, drawing long moans out of his mouth as Dante would whispered in his ears dirty things, make Nero begging for release. Those thought still stuck in Nero mind as he looked back at his teacher, waiting for his answer._

_Dante gained back his imposer and answered his student question._

"_That was something of out the blue, but sadly no, I haven't got a girlfriend yet, but I'm pretty sure I will have a boyfriend soon." He grind, the grind that Nero had fallen in love with and Nero face turned bright red when he realised when Dante answered Emilia, he was looking straight at Nero, those stunning light shade of blue eyes fixed right at him, like it can see through Nero dirty mind…_

"_And who is your soon to be boyfriend?" Emilia continue to ask, didn't intend to let her teacher go with an answer full of hint there._

"_Ah, that's a secret, sorry I can't tell, but you all know him by the way, he's fucking hot." The way the word fucking rolled out of Dante's tough sent a chill to Nero's spine. Nero shivered at the picture Dante fuck him, hard and rough, with those dirty words spilling out of his mouth, seductive and demanding._

"_Ok I think you guys should all get going, it's the end of the school anyway. See you all tomorrow class." Dante smiled and waved good bye at his students as each individual came up to him and said good bye to him personally. Josh immediately left without a word to Dante and disappeared among the ocean of students._

"_I will see you tomorrow then Nero." Kyrie stood up and wave good bye to Nero, who was putting his biology text book back into his bag._

"_Yeah, see ya tomorrow." Nero replied and slowly get up. When he fully stood up, he saw Dante was checking him out. Dante let out a wolf whistle._

"_Damn nice ass you have got their kid." Nero blushed at those teasing words and ran toward his teacher, pouting and stuck his tough out._

"_I'm not a kid" The way Nero stuck his tough out was cute, damn it made Dante wants to shoved the kid onto the teacher table and ravish him right then and there. He shivered at the thought._

_Not a bad thought, Dante dirty mind whispered to him as he eyed his price up and down._

_Nero caught the pervert stares Dante was giving him and blushed, his face now as red as a tomato, so to hide his blush he quickly turned and ran out of the class. Dante was shock to see he would ran that fast._

"_SEE YA TOMORROW." Nero yelled at him, still running at full speed in the hall way, which Dante gave a chuckle at the adorable blushing face Nero gave him._

"_I was serious when I said I will have a boyfriend soon, kid." He turned back to his classroom and packs his things to head home, even look back up at the spot where Nero had sit during his class._

"_Damn kid, you are sexy as fuck." He mumbled before he took his back pack and left the room; shut the door gently behind himself._

__So this is my first time ever at writing fanfic, please be gentle with me  
Review is awesome cause they make me happy ~~~ 3 3 3 3

There will be lemon later so stay tune :3


	2. Chapter 2 Missing feeling

**Dirty Talk**

**Disclaimer:** Dante and Nero don't belong to me, if they do I already make a yaoi movie to satisfied all the fan girls. They belong to Capcom, but I do own the story.

THERE WILL BE YAOI IN THIS FIC (MEANING HOT BOY ON BOY SEX)  
IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE TWO HOT MALE TOGETHER THEN THIS FANFIC IS NOT FOR YOU SO PLEASE TURN BACK!

**Paring:** Dante x Nero  
**Rated:** Mature (M)  
**Takes place in:** Present time.  
**This one-shot have:** bad language and hot yaoi sex.

**Chapter two: Missing feeling **

A hot tear escaped Nero shuttled eyes lid, those nice memories of him and his teacher, they came like a wind: yet went like a storm. Those nice times he spent in Dante class, the time when Dante offered to help Nero when Nero was stuck with tons of homework and didn't know what to do with it.

He missed it, he would admitted, he missed it a lot.

Those feelings he had toward his teacher, the teasing his teacher said toward only to him, some as a joke, but some are meant serious and he really appreciate the time Dante spent around him.

Nero opened his ocean blue eyes; finally let the tears freely escaped.

Dante Sparda…

His teacher…

And also the one he had fallen in love with…

But…

They were …

In the past now…

And he knew…

He couldn't go back to that time…

No matter how much he wished for…

Wished for it to come back …

It wouldn't…

And he knew…

It never would…

_Flashback_

"_So how come you and Josh have such a nice "relationship" shall I put it?" Dante turned toward his student, Nero, whom was sitting at Dante work desk with his Biology text book opened in front of him. The two was in Dante office after school since Nero was stuck with some problems he didn't understand so he went to ask his teacher about it. It turned out that Dante was working out and Nero had a chance to have a closer look at his teacher sexy body._

_Sweat trickling down Dante hard toned abs, his pants hung a little too low, showing off the sexy V-shape. His arms were smooth and muscular, with a pair of nice large callous hand that soft to touch. Nero nearly had a blood nose when he stared at his teacher just a little bit down the V-shape. Contain in his pant was the prize Nero was drooling for, large and …_

"_Enjoy it yourself, I see." Dante's voice snapped Nero out of his little "adventure" down south on his teacher body. Dante laughed at his cute, adorable red like tomato face Nero made. _

_Got ya with ya hand in the cookie jar, kid._

"_Err, you see, Josh is a bully and he raped pretty much nearly all the good look students in this school, I won't surprise is I'm his next target." Nero replied to his teacher question as he eyed his teacher up and down. Damn that sexy body._

_Dante caught the look Nero was giving him, a "nice" idea forming in his head as he grabbed his towel hanging on the side bar, wraped it around his shoulders and walked toward his cute, sexy student sitting in front of him on his work desk, eyeing his little cute pray who wasn't even know that had fallen into his trap._

"_So mind tells me more? I know Josh is a bully, but not the rape part. Why no one actually stand up and kick him out of the school anyway?" Dante casually ask, slowly approaching his student, who was shifting uncomfortable in his work desk._

"_You don't know? Well, when I first started this school in year 6, Josh was an oversea student who came from some islands. He was quite at first and get along with everyone in the same year level really quickly, but then something happened and he started to kidnap students from our school and rape them. The victims are both boys and girls included, all of them have the same feature: really beautiful or famous for good at something for our school. About the why no one actually stand up and kick him out of the school, in the past someone had tried but end up got beaten nearly to dead by Josh and his 'friends' so later on no one want to get involved in it. His victims just shut up and didn't even tell their parents or police cause they don't want to get in the mess Josh tried to drag them in. Fucking dick head Josh is." Nero answered as he lower his head to look at his Biology text book. _

"_Hum, then I understands why you are his next victim, kid." Nero frowned at his nickname his teacher had given to him; and also teased him the hell out of it. He shot his teacher a dead glare while his teacher put up his hands in defeat. "Sorry, sorry, but that nickname suit you well, Nero." He grinned and flashed Nero his as-bright-as-sun smile, chucked at the adorable blush Nero has on his face._

"_I'm not a kid." Nero mumbled; return his gaze back to his text book as he found the answer for his question that he had spent 2 hours on looking for it. Dante smiled softly at Nero as he quickly jots down the answer he found; and also took his chance to have a sneak peek of Nero's long pale neck._

"_Dante, I have been thinking something…" Nero voice traded off before become silent as Dante tore his light blue eyes away from his student's neck. Nero gave him a 'where are you looking at' look before settled his stunning ocean blue eyes on his teacher._

_The two of the locked gaze toward each other, Nero with uncertain how to continue his question and Dante with a playful spark toward his student sudden question. For some reasons Dante knew what was his sexy student asking about._

"_You mean when I said I will have a boyfriend soon?" Dante ask casually, pull out a chair next to him and set it in front of his work desk before slowly sat on it, leaning back and expose those hot and hard abs._

"…_yeah, that's what I want to ask." Nero whispered as his eyes scanned down his teacher body present in front him._

_Why he has to be this HOT?_

_Damn and oh wait, where are those hands going? Nero mind screamed silently as Dante slowly and carefully place his callous hands on his student face, gently massage the skin beneath his fingertips, light sky blue eyes locked on to Nero's ocean blue one's. Nero blushed hotly at his attractive teacher action and sit still, too shock to move or to do anything else._

_And since his phone couldn't chose any other time to ring but decided THIS will be a good time to ring as loud as it could, broke Nero trail of thought and Dante immediately take back his hands, gave Nero cheek one last stroke before retracted back into his pants pocket while Nero digging through his school bag to look for the phone, mind cursing his phone at the right-time-to-interrupt device keep ringing in his school bag._

I am no angel  
I like it when you do that stuff to me  
I am no angel  
I like it when you talk, talk dirty when you talk, talk

Dirty talk

_Dante couldn't help but smirked at the ringing tone. That song just simply described him a whole fucking right way._

Kitten heels, lingerie, pantyhose, foreplay  
Legs up on the bar, in the back of your car  
Latex, champagne, bubble bath, whipped cream  
Cherry pop, tag team, can you make me scream.

"_GOT CHA." Nero yelled and press accept on his iPhone, press his ears to the speaker. Meanwhile Dante just sit there and watch, observing his hot as hell student as Dante took in Nero handsome features._

_No wonder Josh wanted to get his hand on Nero. Nero is handsome, nice shape and skin to match with it, platinum hair framed his young and handsome face, long arms and legs and the best part, nice ass. Dante slowly eyed his beautiful prey, taking mental note on which parts of Nero body he will pay attention most too and which parts will be the 'teasing Nero' spots. _

"_Yeah ok mom, I will be back as soon as I can. No, I'm with my teacher now. That's fine mom please take care. Don't worry I will be fine." With that Nero ended the call with a laugh, and Dante was shocked, shocked to hear it._

_Beautiful melody like angel voice, nice and warm that made people hearts melt. Damn as if Dante haven't fallen in love hard for Nero already._

_Nero turned toward his teacher and softly spoke: "Dante, do you mind if I get going now? My parents are flying over Chicago for a week and they want me to take care of the house." Dante nodded at his student words as Nero started packing away his stuff._

"_If you have any trouble, don't hesitate to come and find me, I will always open my arms for you Nero. By the way just in-case something happened, keep my phone number. It's 009 5784 114." The way his teacher said his name is like trigger, so seductive and no doubt in Nero's mind, Dante purposely said it like that. Nero quickly jotted down his teacher number on his iPhone and save his contact._

"_Thanks Dante."_

"_No worries kid."_

_Damn teasing old man._

"_No matter what you say, you are still an old man." Nero teased back and dash quickly toward the door with Dante was chasing him and yelled: "I'M NOT OLD." Nero laughed hard at that statement while sprinted to the main road and turn the corner. His house is quite close to the school so he walked to school every day._

"_Damn kid made me as hard as rock." Back in Dante's office, Dante mumbled under his breath and gently slit down his pants, revealing his hard as rock cock. He gently ran his callous hand up and down the shaft, occasionally pinching and tucking at the head as he moaned._

"_Nero…" The kid name rolled off his tough and Dante felt a shiver down his spine. Just moaning the kid name already has such an effect on him. Fuck what if the kid was actually here to help him get rid of his 'problem'?. He started to imagine Nero was naked and on his knees in front of him, hot tough lap up the pre-cum staining on the mushroom head on Dante's cock, his long fingers wrapped around his cock width, gently pump him to his release while keep his stunning ocean blue eyes fixed to Dante and his right hand place 3 fingers in his entrance, started preparing himself. Those nice long fingers would thrust in and out of his tight asshole, occasionally brushed against the sensitive part inside his body that made him let out those delicious moans. Dante would then skull fuck him, let his dick thrust deep and feel the back of Nero's throat as Nero moaned around his cock, sending those wonderful vibration up his shaft._

"_NERO!" With a scream of his student name, Dante came hard, coating his hands with his hot, thick white seed. Dante was panting hard as he came down from his high, his eyes shut tight, let his mind wonder to the platinum hair beauty who was undoubtly already arrived home._

_Dante let out a long sigh, his mind was racing fast. He reached over his work desk to grab some tissues and clean his hand of the sticky semen._

"_I wish you were here with me Nero." He whispered softly to himself and turned his gaze toward the office door, remembered the way Nero had teased him and then ran out fast while Dante was chasing after him.  
_

_Music blasted through Nero's headphone, so loud that other people around can hear it. He went to do a bit of shopping, bought noddle, tomatoes and some meat to made dinner. He chuckled at the tomatoes; remember when his face was hot and red as the said fruit in his hand. Nero's mind wondered back to his sexy teacher who was now already got home and showered._

_He was so stuck in his thought that he didn't notice there was a group of people followed closely behind him, until he turned the corner to take a short cut home a hand was placed across his mouth, effectively stopping the frighten noises Nero desperately made in an attempt to rescue himself in this situation and pull him toward a dark alley before a blindfold was place on his eyes and a large hand hit his pressure point behind his neck, knocked him out cold on the ground._

…

_When Nero woke up, he was greeted with a hard punch in his left cheek and someone fisting his hair. He opened his eyes and stared at the person standing in front of him with a horror look on his face._

_Josh was holding a baseball bat, eyes flicked dangerously toward Nero, who was laying on the cold dirty hard concrete alley._

"_Oh, my little angel, you are awake." Josh harsh voice spatted at Nero's face, made him crunched his face in disgusts._

"_Fuck head, what do you want from me?" Nero spatted back, yank his hair out of his captor hand and press himself close to the walk behind him, quickly look for anything, anything at all to protect himself._

"_Ah, you see here, darling, it has been a while since I laid my eyes on you. You are such a beautiful creation and I would really love to claim you as mine, your mouth; and that little tight ass of yours." Josh continued and circles his prey, eyeing Nero up and down and drink in his frightening stage._

"_LIKE I WILL LET YOU, PIG FACE." Nero yelled before made a dash toward the end of the alley. He nearly made it there toward the busy street before a hard yank from his ankle made Nero fall face first to the hard ground beneath. He immediately kicked the hand away, but the grip tighten and broke Nero's ankle. A loud scream escaped Nero's throat…_

He he he he cliff-hanger here :3  
What happened to Nero? Find out next on chapter 3 so stay tune everyone :3  
Review is awesome cause they make me happy ~~~


	3. Chapter 3 Rescue

**Dirty Talk**

**Disclaimer:** Dante and Nero don't belong to me, if they do I already make a yaoi movie to satisfied all the fan girls. They belong to Capcom, but I do own the story.

THERE WILL BE YAOI IN THIS FIC (MEANING HOT BOY ON BOY SEX)  
IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE TWO HOT MALE TOGETHER THEN THIS FANFIC IS NOT FOR YOU SO PLEASE TURN BACK!

**Paring:** Dante x Nero  
**Rated:** Mature (M)  
**Takes place in:** Present time.  
**This one-shot have:** bad language and hot yaoi sex.

**Chapter three: Rescue**

_Dante jerked awake in his sofa. He had fallen asleep in front of his TV while watching some science channels to prepare for his class tomorrow._

_Dante looked out of the balcony of his apartment. Nice night and windy, stars filled up the black night and his mind wondered back to the certain white hair sexy teen that had occupied in his head more than 2 weeks._

_He smiled at that thought. Nero got him alright? That hot as hell teen surely how to play innocent in front of him. That damn cute face, big blue eyes and long, thick white eye lashes did stuck in Dante's mind since he first saw the kid. _

_You got my heart kid._

_Since Dante was a little, his own twins brother left him after his mother died, he did everything dirty jobs to raise himself. He even end up joined a group of gangsters and went to jail, but after that Dante swore by his mother grave that he would start a new life, a better life. Dante quit smoking, focus on study to become a teacher and life paid him well. He end up got a master degree in his hand, got to teach in good school and high salary, nice environment to work in and nice co-op teachers to work with. That's where he found his love; the kid stole his heart since his first glance._

_Nero…_

_Even the kid name suits him well._

"_I wonder what is he doing right now, cooking may be." Dante chuckled at a nice image pooped up in his head, involving Nero naked with only the apron on, showing off his body, especially his nice, firm ass to satisfied Dante's hungry eyes. He then could just come up behind Nero, wrap his arms around the younger teen and whispered dirty, sexy things to Nero's sensitive ears, his right hand come up to twist a hard nipple while his left hand would travel down Nero's firm abs down the boy's belly, then would head down south to little Nero, gently squeezed it and listen to the hot panting Nero let out, begging Dante to be faster, to have mercy on him and just take him right then and there._

_Shit. _

_The image itself is hot as hell; I wonder what will it feel to have the real thing?_

"_AHHHHHH, IT HURTS." A scream yanked Dante out of his little day-dreaming (or in this case, we shall call it night-dreaming) and his head snapped toward where the voice was. Why that voice sound so damn familiar..?_

"_GET OF ME DICK HEAD." Dante dashed to his balcony and looked down at the small street next to his apartment. From his spot, he saw a glimpse of white hair, so much like his own…_

_Without thinking, he immediately leap out of the balcony and jumped down to the rooftop of his apartment neighbour house, with his parkour skill slide down the wall and kicked his foot to the first guy face he saw, effectively knock him out cold on the ground. Nero open his eyes wide, his mouth formed an O-shape as his hot as hell teacher appeared out of no-where and kick out the bullies surrounding him. _

"_FUCK YOU DANTE!" Josh screamed and thanks for it, he got a nice, hard punch on his right face and a kick to his stomach, then a knock-down elbow punch on his back and with that, Josh suffer the same fate as the guy who got a kick in the face. The rest yelled something about he's not their opponent and ran away, left Josh and his fallen comrade behind._

_Dante eyes snapped toward his angel now lying on his side on the hard concrete floor of the street, his body was badly beaten and he was nearly unconscious. _

"_Dante…" Nero whispered and coughed up blood, his eyes lid shutting heavily as he heard Dante worried tone surrounding him. He felt his last energy left him when Dante made his way toward him._

"_Nero, Nero, can you hear me kid?" _

_Damn, fucking Josh. If something happen to my Nero I swear I will fucking tear you into pieces, then cook you up and send your body parts back to your own fucking parents Josh._

"_Nero, Nero please opens your eyes, kid…"_

_Dante gently picked up Nero in bridal style and quickly dash back to his apartment, he kicked open the lock door with too much force the door broke and formed a hole where his foot made contact to the dark wood. Gently lay Nero on his bed, he ran to the bathroom and grab the first-aid kit and ran back to his student who was lying unconscious. Dante began to examinate his injury._

_Broken ankle, badly beaten arms, legs and chest, deep cuts in his side and chest, Dante shocked his head as he gently flip Nero on his stomach and get a good look on his back. Suffer the same fate as his stomach, his back has deep bruises and cuts. Nero once alabaster skin was now covered in large bruises and cuts that could make anyone face twisted in disgusts._

_First thing first, with slow motion and careful, he took off Nero's uniform, unbutton the buttoned up shirt and let it slid down the younger shoulder, each of the purple and black skin being shown to the elder. Next were the kid school pants as he inched it slowly off the teen's long and slim legs. Dante couldn't believe in what he was seeing. Mentally curse those fuckers who touch Nero to the 9 realms of Hell, he frowned. They shall pay for what they have done to HIS Nero._

_Wait…Did he just think Nero is his?_

_Calm down bad Dante, calm down, you need to help the poor kid, let him heal then he can confess his love to the boy._

…

_What if Nero didn't love him?_

_He mentally smacked himself; shock his though away as he slowly looked back at his angel lying on his bed._

_I'm being sarcastic and dramatic. Fuck._

…

_You have been bitten by the love bug Dante. Bitten HARD._

_Back to the task at hand, he applied a warm towel to clean off dirty mud on the teen's body, then a layer of medicine cream to help the bruises heal. He then wrapped Nero's ankle in the soft white gauze and snapped the bones back to place so when Nero heal, his ankle will heal back in the right bone position. A deep grunt can be heard and then Nero opened his heavy lidded eyes, deep ocean blue eyes staring at Dante's sky blue ones._

"_Dante…"_

_The kid voice.. It's so…_

_Lifeless…_

_Suddenly Dante launched at Nero and held him tight, refuse to let go as Nero took in his surroundings. He remembered Josh was insulting him in the dark alley, and then he made a life run toward the open end before a guy grabbed his ankle and broke it. Then he saw his teacher beat the shit out of that guy and Josh, then …_

_When he opened his eyes again, Dante was sitting next to him, helping him with his injuries._

_Then the next moment…_

_Dante was holding him … Tight…_

_Dante was warm, his body was offering Nero as much body heat as possible and Nero realised how much he craved for a moment like this with Dante. His arms automatically wrapped around Dante muscular shoulder, inhaling the sweet strawberry like scene lingering on the elder body as he pressed his own smaller frame closer to the elder, snuggling his head toward the strong muscular chest. Don't let go yet, just a little bit more, don't let go Dante, please …_

_Dante in turns held Nero tight to his chest, his callous hands stroke Nero's soft as silk white hair, playing with the soft locks behind his neck while his other hand made small circles on Nero's back, comforting the poor kid in his arms as he press his nose to Nero's hair. Minty scene invaded Dante's nose-trill and he inhaled deeply, memorising the kid scene in his head. _

"_Dante…" Came as a whisper, so small that Dante barely heard, but he heard it and replied._

"_Nero…"_

_Even in such a situation like this, you seriously can make me have a boner kid._

_Dante looked deep into the ocean blue eyes that sparks with so many questions; and decided they can be answered later, he press his lips to Nero's forehead, whispered gently to his ears._

"_Just go to sleep kid. You will feel better after it. I already took care of those bullies and your injuries, About Josh I will cook him up and send his body parts back to his parents, so don't worry about it. Now you need to rest." With that Dante pulled back and gently lay Nero down his bed and tucked him in, like a mother taking care of her injured son. _

_Nero was shocked. Did Dante just kiss him, just on his forehead, but it still count as a kiss… right?_

_Nero felt hot; his sexy teacher just kissed him, KISSED HIM. And what was that that Dante said about Josh? Yeah cook him then send his body parts to his parents, Nero liked that idea._

_Back to the main topic, Dante kissed him._

_Dante kissed him…_

_Kissed him…_

_Kiss…_

_Realising Dante was leaving, Nero's body react faster to his mind, he grab Dante's shirt and Dante turned around, cocking his eye brown at the sudden action Nero made. What come next wasn't what Dante was expecting Nero to said though._

"_Don't leave Dante…"Nero pleaded and weakly tuck at Dante shirt. He made his best puppy eyes and smile happily as Dante turned away with a blush covered his face before climbed up the bed and lay beside Nero, holding the smaller male tight he intertwines his own fingers with Nero's one. Nero blushed hotly at the open affection Dante showing him and hid his face in the larger male chest, feeling the strong and fast heartbeats of Dante's heart in his rib cage. Dante laughed softly at the cute expression Nero made and hold the teen tighter, with the intense of never letting Nero go. He wrapped his muscular free arm around the younger waist, feeling the hot skin beneath his fingertip. Nero shivered lightly and let out a soft moan at the foreign sensation, nuzzling the larger male chest and inhaled deeply as Dante large and callous hand ran up and down his spine in a comfort manner._

"_Sleep Nero, you need it. Just go to sleep, I will take care of you, Nero." Those sweet and gentle words flowed like sweet honey into Nero ears, lulling the younger to sleep. Nero eyes lid shut tight and quickly asleep, while Dante watched Nero dripped off to the night land._

_He scooped closer the teen in his arms, inhaled the sweet and unique, sweet scene Nero emit. He also noticed how Nero fit perfectly into his body, the way those long; lean legs shifted close to his muscular one, the way those long, soft, small fingers enter-twins in his hand._

_They just fit perfectly with his…_

_He couldn't believe this is real. Nero was sleeping in his arms, the kid soft breathing fanning his chest, his warm seep into Dante's skin, his small hand held Dante tightly, and last but not least, a small smile on Nero's lips._

_Damn he wished he could keep this moment all to himself. Forever…_

_Nero…_

_My angel…_

_Dante chuckled quietly to himself when the image of Nero cute and innocent puppy eyes as Nero pleads him to stay with the younger in the same bed. To be honest, that scene alone was nearly gave Dante a nosebleed. To make it worst, the moan Nero let out was, how to describe it, intoxicating, seducing, addicting, like a drug._

_A love drug that he couldn't help but keep wanting more, just a little bit more to satisfied his need…_

_He laughed as he realised how easily he would obey Nero request, seeing as the teen was putting on that cute and sexy face, and that moan to finish the last touch on the cake…_

_Closed his eyes lid, Dante finally let the sleep invaded him, as a certain cute white hair teen image sleeping in his arms came and greet him the last time, before he fallen to sleep completely._

So finally… CHAPTER 3!  
I would like to give a big thank you and an ocean of love hearts toward my lovely reviewers and followers. You all are the best.  
Since darling SirenaLoreley didn't want to see Nero getting raped by that low life scum Josh (trust me when I create him I hate him as well so I let Dante beat the shit out of him in this chapter), I have added and changed my story plan a bit, but don't worry, all the juicy and hot scene still be the same in my plan so stay tune to the next chapter. :3

Again thank you all to those who had reviewed, favourite and follow my story, love you all.


	4. Chapter 4 First Kiss

**Dirty Talk**

**Disclaimer:** Dante and Nero don't belong to me, if they do I already make a yaoi movie to satisfied all the fan girls. They belong to Capcom, but I do own the story.

THERE WILL BE YAOI IN THIS FIC (MEANING HOT BOY ON BOY SEX)  
IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE TWO HOT MALE TOGETHER THEN THIS FANFIC IS NOT FOR YOU SO PLEASE TURN BACK!

**Paring:** Dante x Nero  
**Rated:** Mature (M)  
**Takes place in:** Present time.  
**This one-shot have:** bad language and hot yaoi sex.

**Chapter four: First kiss**

_Dante was the first to wake up due to the birds singing outside. _

_Today weather was nice, clean sky with little cloud, soft breeze of wind blowed through the slight opened window at the side of Dante's bed. He shifted a little and scoop closer to the teen whom was sleeping peacefully in his arms._

_Smiled softly to himself, Dante leaned in an kiss Nero's forehead, before gently run his callous hand through Nero's hair, enjoyed the way his hair felt so smooth on his skin._

_I love you…_

_Nero…_

_Now and forever…_

_Dante took in the younger unique features, the long eye lashes lay on the alabaster skin, long neck that Dante sure to made a nice, big imprint on it when he has a chance to mark the teen, to claim him as his, to show the world who Nero belonged to. Nero's fingers enter-twins with Dante's, small, long fingers that fit perfectly in Dante's hand like 2 pieces of jigsaw puzzle. Those thin, pink lips that just waiting to be kissed, to be claimed, to be taken. The smaller body curled into his larger frame, his head rest on Dante's chest…_

_How the hell in the world someone like you could exist Nero?_

_Nero movement interrupted his thought as big ocean blue eyes slowly open and fixed gaze with Dante, before they open saucepan wide at some realisation._

"_SHIT I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL!" Nero shouted and turned to Dante, who was shocked and didn't move an inch on the bed. He then eyed the small calendar on the bed side table before broke off with a loud laugh._

"_What so funny old man?" Nero huffed and dashed out of the bed, but before he can even set his foot on the floor, Dante yanked him back to his chest, nuzzle his face in the kid's neck and holding the smaller frame tight._

"_Didn't even say good morning to me and give me morning kisses, where the hell do you think you are going, kid?" Nero squirmed in Dante's strong arms; attempt to push the elder away. After he realised he couldn't get out no matter what he did, he gave up and simply let the older male hold him in his chest._

"_I have to go to school; don't you have to be at school as well old man?" Nero asked in an annoying tone, trying the second time to get out of the older male iron grip._

"_Today is Saturday, tell me what lesson you have to take in Saturday at school, kid." Dante simply answer, gazing his teeth on the boy's neck. _

_Nero shivered at what the older male was doing to him. His action did speak out some desire the elder one have toward the younger one._

"_Hum, tell me Nero. Answer me." _

_The way Dante spoke his name, it so… _

_Seducing…_

_His name rolled out of Dante tough like sweet honey, flow to Nero's sensitive ears and before Nero even realised it, he turned and face Dante; and his body did the action before his brain gave his body permission to do it…_

_Screw consequences, screw it. He had to, no…_

…_need to do it._

_Thin lips pressed to the thicker ones, shyly moving and inviting the other to join the erotic dance of this sensitive part of a human body. The elder waited no time to lick and nip the younger bottom lip, asking politely, and no doubt sinfully, for the access to the sweet carven he had craved for long, way too long. A soft moan escaped Nero's lips as he granted the elder his wish and Dante shallowed the sexy sound, pulling the younger one close to his chest as the teen wrapped his arms around the larger male neck. He tilled his head to the side a bit, moving in rhymes with the younger in this erotic dance of the lips. _

_Their toughs enter-twins, fighting for dominance. Nero, being the un-experienced one, quickly lost the battle and submitted to the more experience one and lay back to the bed, pulling Dante with him. Saliva dripped out of the younger mouth and Dante quickly broke the kiss, chased to where it was heading before lick the trail back to Nero hot carven. A choke moan can be heard and Dante shivered at the sexy, intoxicating sound._

_I need to claim him…_

_As mine…_

_Mine!_

_The two broke their first kiss; a string of saliva connected both of their sinful lips together. Panting harshly at the hot action just taken place, Nero was the first to spoke._

"_I love you Dante." Nero shyly spoke and hid his face to the pillow on the left, too embarrassed to face Dante in this situation._

_I love you Dante…_

_I love you…_

_Love you…_

_Love…_

_Dante chuckled before till the teen face back to face him. Nero right now looked fucking hot: angelic face covered in red flush decorated his smooth cheeks, blue ocean eyes opened haft-lid, pink abused lips part slightly to let out fast and harsh panting, tough lay lazily on the bottom lips._

_So seductive._

"_I love you too Nero. Hell, I have loved you since you first step into my class kid, and I have also waited for 1 month to tell you." Dante nuzzled Nero cheeks as the teen let a smile gazed his lips. He in turn stroked the elder silver messy bed-head hair and moaned as the elder ran his tough down the boy's neck, kissing his collarbone before bit it, leaving a nice, large love bite there for everyone to see, to let them know Nero is claimed by him, is his property._

_His Nero._

_His…_

_Nero Angelo…_

_Nero Sparda…_

_Not a bad name after all, even with my last name…_

"_I love you Nero. I love you…" Dante murmured before captured Nero's lips in a hot, heated kiss, his arms wrapped around the smaller frame and held him tight while Nero's arms wrapped around the larger male neck, pulling him closer to his smaller body. _

"_I love you too Dante. Don't leave me, please…" Nero begged softly, snuggling his head to the larger male muscular chest._

_Dante heart tighten up at plead as Nero begged him. The poor teen must still be thinking about what had happened to him last night, no doubt fear still lingering in his mind._

"_I won't Nero, I won't. Trust me." Dante replied back with his heart, his entire feeling he had toward Nero and Nero smiled, showing Dante his angelic like smile. Dante couldn't help but gave Nero a peck on his lips before slowly pulling Nero up, scooped him up in bridal style and head to the bathroom._

"_I'm capable of walking, let me down old man." Nero winced and hit Dante lightly in his chest, struggled to get free while Dante just laugh at his cute reaction._

"_Calm down, Nero. I need to apply medicine for you to help you heal your bruises and cuts. Just leave the work to me dear." Dante whispered in Nero's ears, successfully stopped Nero action and watched as Nero pressed his face to Dante chest to hide his embarrassment. _

_He seriously knows how to make me embarrass, even in this situation._

_Damn you old man._

…

_But that's what I love about you…_

"_Shower together, Nero?" Dante suddenly asked, effectively broke Nero trail of though. Nero felt his face heat-up at the rather seductive suggestion. What do I do? What do I do?_

"_No thanks, I just want to have a quick shower then eat breakfast, I'm hungry." His mouth answered before he even realised it. "I.. I mean…" Nero trailed off and eventually become quite as Dante gently set the kid in the bath tub and peeling his boxers off. _(A/N: If you don't remember, Nero was pretty much naked save for his boxers on, the rest of the clothing Dante had taken them off in the last chapter to care for Nero injuries)_ That was when Nero noticed something was wrong but Dante was faster than him and successful peeled the boxers off the smaller male and grinding like mad at Nero who was trying his best to cover himself in front of the larger male._

_Hell yeah, now shows me my price kid!_

"_DANTE!" Nero yelled, flushed face turned to the side to hide his embarrassment as Dante quickly stripped out of his shirt, pants and boxers in one shift, then climb into the bathtub to join the embarrassing teen._

"_Just a shower kid, relax." Dante grabbed the shower head and turned on the water, adjusted the temperature to his liking before he pulled the whining teen toward his chest, settle the kid on his lap as the water slowly fill up the bath tub. Nero let out something like stupid old man and pervert but Dante set them aside. His prize was within his arm reach and he would not let it slide so easily._

"_Once we showered we can have some breakfast kid. I also need to take care of your injuries as well. Do you feel pain anymore?" Dante ran his callous hand over the teen silky hair and rubbed shampoo over it, helping the teen wash his hair._

"_It's better now; I don't feel pain anymore, that fucking Josh will know what is hell when I got my hands on him." Nero in turns took the shampoo bottle and squeezed a perfect amount on his hand, then ran his hand over the elder platinum hair, washing the dirt out of it._

"_Don't worry; I have taken care of him. Should just stick a pipe up his butt or something similar, but since he's still young may be that isn't a good idea." Dante mumbled, remembered back the way he knocked Josh out cold on the ground. He helped Nero rinsed his hair before past the shower head to Nero and let him rinsed his hair for him. Nero stood up and got out of the bath tub, grab the large fluffy tower and wrapped both himself and Dante into it, helping the elder dry his hair as Dante took advantage of Nero's busy hand to slide his own hand down to the little Nero and gave it a gently squeeze, made Nero let out a breathy moaned._

"_Dan…Dante, what..ah..are you do...doing? Ah ~~~" Nero tailed off in a high note as Dante ran his callous hand over his ball sacks, while the other hand ran up and down the shaft length. Dante grinned before pull Nero closed to his body and whisper._

"_Kitten heels, lingerie, pantyhose, foreplay. Legs up on the bar, in the back of your car__. So which one you want me to do it first, Nero ~?" Dante purposely said the teen name that way, knowing that he could make Nero do whatever he wanted toward the teen. _

"_I… I…Dan…te…" Nero moaned again as Dante bit his ears and kissed a trail of kisses down to the boy's collar bond, before he gently lapped up the love bite, like a kitten lapping up milk and then bit down hard, again marking the younger one as his._

"_Tell me Nero, which one you want me to do to you?" _

_Damn you old man…_

_I want you to…_

_To…_

_That tonight I'm fucking you_

_Oh, woh oh_

_That tonight I'm fucking you_

_Oh, who oh_

_That tonight I'm fucking you _

"_Damn phone!" Dante shout, frustrated and angry at the phone when he already had his price so close. Just right in front of him and then the fucking phone just ring…._

"_Old man, just go and answer your phone." As if Nero knew what he was thinking, he quickly kissed the elder and then replied to his question earlier._

"_Whatever you want me to do first; I will do it for you, Dante." With that Nero left the bathroom, leaving Dante behind with a 'Oh you asked for it kid' grin craved on his face as he followed the sexy teen back to the bedroom, watched the teen dry his own hair on his bed. The elder search for his phone in his messy room, found it laying on a pile of unfolds clothes. He answered it with a huff._

"_Fuck you Trish, what the hell is wrong with you for calling me in this hour?" Nero was shocked to hear who Dante was talking to. Trish was his school principal…_

"_I should be the one asking you, Dante. Josh reported to me that you kidnap Nero and held him captive." Dante face palmed himself as he was listening to what Trish was saying. Kidnap? Held captive? That Josh is going to see his ancestor soon, REALLY SOON._

"_I didn't do any of that, Josh was the one who kidnapped the kid last night and beaten him to unconscious. I saved him and now he's in my room."_

_Dante turned toward his student who was listening to the conversation. Nero motioned Dante to give the phone to him so he could speak directly to the principal._

"_I'm giving the phone to Nero, Hold on Trish." Dante handed Nero his phone and sat down behind the teen, pulled his smaller frame toward his body with his chest to his back._

"_Hello Trish." Nero spoke shyly to the phone._

"_Nero! Thank god, Josh was telling all of his story about you and…"Nero interrupted Trish and started to explain to her what really happened last night._

"_Trish, Josh was lying to you. He and his gang of 'friends' kidnapped me while I was shopping for dinner last night and beaten me. If Dante didn't see me and rescue me, I would be in the hospital right now." He turned his head and nuzzled the elder nose as the elder was listening closely to the conversation, ready to speak whenever he felt necessary._

"_That fucking dick head, sorry for swearing dear, I will teach him a lesson. So are you good with Dante right now?" Trish let out a sigh of relief to know the true story, not the twisted ugly story from the bully himself._

"_Yeah, all things are fine Trish, Dante took care of my bruises and cuts, but beside those, nothing much really."_

"_Stay at Dante place until you need to go back home before you parents come back from Chicago, Nero. Your parents spoke with me about their trip and asked me to keep an eye on you, but seems like I don't need to do that anymore since now you are in a good hand."_

"_Oh a very good hand, Trish. I will take care of the kid. He will be absolutely fine with me." Dante interrupted and speak loudly to the phone as Nero punched his chest and frantically speaking something of don't said it like that or something along that line. A loud laugh can be heard from Trish's side as she couldn't contain her laughter._

"_Whatever; make sure to take care of him, Dante. By the way Nero, feel free to kick Dante whenever he's an ass since now that he had finally found his loved one, I can tell he will torture you to dead in a sweet pleasure pain." With that Trish hung up, leaving Nero staring dumb fold to the touch-screen phone he held in his hand._

"_Sweet… pleasure pain…?" Nero softly spoke and hand the phone back to Dante as he was trying his best to control his threatening to escape laughter. Nero gave him the 'fuck you old man' look._

So here is chapter 4

Sorry I was busy today, went to Chinese class in the morning then went to my friend house to see my cosplay costume progress. Really sorry for the late

Review is awesome cause they make me happy ~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5 Home screen photo

**Dirty Talk**

**Disclaimer:** Dante and Nero don't belong to me, if they do I already make a yaoi movie to satisfied all the fan girls. They belong to Capcom, but I do own the story.

THERE WILL BE YAOI IN THIS FIC (MEANING HOT BOY ON BOY SEX)  
IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE TWO HOT MALE TOGETHER THEN THIS FANFIC IS NOT FOR YOU SO PLEASE TURN BACK!

**Paring:** Dante x Nero  
**Rated:** Mature (M)  
**Takes place in:** Present time.  
**This story has:** bad language and hot yaoi sex.

**Chapter five: Home screen photo**

_The following days with Nero had been a pleasurable experience._

_Dante was spoiling Nero to the core, gave him anything the kid wanted and asked for, then processed to tease the hell out of Nero for it._

_Nero didn't mind it one bit, since he knew he can tease the elder with the nick name 'old man' and watch Dante gave him his own cute pout._

_On Sunday Dante took Nero to shopping and let Nero chose the ingredient to make dinner. Dante even bought Nero a new iPhone 5S after Nero told him that once he saved up enough money he would by one. The look on Nero face was priceless when Dante took him into the Apple store and bought a new phone for his lover. Nero was flushing and his eyes were as wide as a saucepan when Dante had told the employer there to take out the new iPhone 5S, then let him choose his own colour. Nero was shocked and after the trip to the Apple store, once they settle in the car, Nero had attacked Dante lips and showered Dante with words like thank you and you don't know how happy I'm right now. As long as Nero was happy, Dante is happy was well. _

_They had lunch in Dante favourite café shop since Nero hasn't been to this part of town before. Dante had ordered chicken breast sautéed with fresh mushrooms and Caesar salad for Nero while Dante got grilled steak and a strawberry sundae for himself. _

_The whole lunch both of them shared their life event to each other. Dante found out about Nero was an orphan before he was adopted into Angelo's family since his adoptive parents couldn't have a child. They loved the boy as much as their own son and care for him, gave him a home and take care of him, protect him. Then they sent Nero to the local school and that's where Nero met Dante and fell in love with him._

_In exchange, Nero learned that Dante had a fucked-up past. His mother dead, his twins-brother left him, Dante had to do all the shitty jobs to raise himself, then he became a gangster member and went to jail. After he was out of jail, he swore by his mother grave he would be a better person, so he ended up study and being a teacher and he got a teaching invitation from Trish, so he left his home town and move over to here and teach at the local school. That's where he met Nero and fell in love with the younger, sexy male. _

_They shared a quarter of the Tiramisu cake as Dante found out tiramisu cake was Nero favourite dessert and decided it wouldn't hurt to treat Nero nicely after what the kid had been through. _

_Dinner was pleasant, Nero cooking skill was something Dante really appreciated and loved of the younger teen. The meal was just perfect, and to make it even better, was the image of Nero with only his jeans on, low enough for Dante who was sitting on the couch with his own paper work to do to have a sneak peek at the kid's sexy V-shape and those fine asses, wearing Dante's apron and making dinner for both of them, humming his own favourite song: Dirty Talk._

"_Kitten heels, __lingerie, pantyhose, foreplay.  
Legs up on the bar, in the back of your car.  
Latex, champagne, bubble bath, whipped cream.  
Cherry pop, tag team, can you make me scream?"_

"_Oh, I can definitely make you scream out my name, kid." Dante whispered in the kid's sensitive ears, earned him a shiver from the younger frame._

_Just the reaction that he wanted._

_The elder had snuck up behind the teen when he didn't pay attention to his surroundings. Dante's large hands ran up and down the younger side while whispers dirty, naughty things in the younger ears, earned him a shiver and a whimper in need._

"_I will fuck you to the bed, push my cock so deep inside you that will make you see stars, and then I will take you, claim you and make you mine. You hear it, Nero? Mine!" To even make the statement clear, Dante ran one of his hands down the boy's pants and pushed his hand inside the pants, feeling the soft flesh and tease Nero's entrance, feeling the strong muscle twitched lightly respond to his teasing. Nero let out a loud whimper, his body was shaking and leaning to Dante for support, his legs began to feel like jelly._

"_I'm not sharing you with anyone else. I will make sure everyone will know you belong to me, Nero." Dante continue, breathing hotly into Nero's sensitive ears before lightly sucked the soft flesh, earned him a loud moan as Nero bucking into his teasing fingers on the boy's entrance. His other free hand opened the jeans button and slides the annoying material to the floor, gently gave Nero's hard cock which was already leaking pre-cum a squeeze and listened to the hot, needy moans escaped from Nero thin, pink lips._

"_Dante… More… Please…" Nero begged, bucking into the elder callous hand as harsh panting and loud moans left his lips, no doubt more needy then the previous one._

"_Do you want to know how I will do that? I will fuck you hard, rough and fast to the bed, make you scream out my name for all the people out there to hear. I will fuck you on the balcony; give the neighbour around here a show of a life time they won't forget. I will leave a nice, big imprint of my mark on your neck, so even at school when other look at your neck, they will know who you are belonged to." And to finish the touch on the cake, Dante bit Nero hard on the side of his neck, drawing a loud scream of pleasure from the younger teen. His hand on the younger male's cock moved faster while his fingers on his entrance teasing the opening, not actually putting his fingers in, but not pulling out either._

"_Faster, Dante… Dante.." Nero plead, his hip started moving in rhymes with the elder hands._

"_What is the magic word, Nero? Dante whispered seductively into his ears, licking the outer shell of the kid's ear, fasten the movement in his hand and pushing one finger into Nero tight entrance._

_Damn the kid is tight._

_So fucking tight…_

_Dante pushed the finger deeper, brushing the magic little bundle inside Nero that made the teen see stars._

"_THERE DANTE, THERE, MORE… DANTE…" The younger screamed into the air as he pushed himself back toward the finger, wanting more of the pleasure feeling._

"_What is the magic word, Nero? If you don't say it, I won't give you what you want." Dante teased and Nero shot a glare at the older man who was grinning like mad. Dante fasten his speed on Nero's cock, drew out more moans and whimpers from the sexy teen who was bending on the kitchen counter, baring his ass out to allow Dante more access into his greedy entrance._

"…_Dan…Dante.."_

"_Come on, Nero. Say it, just one little magic word."_

"…_."_

"_Come on, Nero. Tell me; tell me what I want to hear from you." Dante suddenly stopped all the motion at all, listened to the choke and frustrated moan Nero let out._

"…_Ple…Please Dante…Please…More…I need…More…." Nero pride finally gave in, granting the elder what he desired. Dante smirked before he picked up the rhymes again, turning Nero into a panting mess on the kitchen counter._

"_That's what I want to hear, Nero…" Dante resumed his previous action, both hands moving in rhymes and quickly brought Nero to climax._

"_I'm… I'm.. close… Dante…" Nero tried to warned the elder, bucking his hip and let out a chain of moans as he felt his approaching near._

"_Cum for me, Nero. Cum in my hand, my angle." Dante's hands moved faster, forcing more of those delicious moans from the younger frame. With a shout of Dante's name in the air, Nero came hard into the elder hand._

_Nero collapsed on Dante chest as his legs finally gave in. Dante quickly picked up the tired teen in his arms and move out to the large couch in the living room, setting the teen on it. Nero watched in embarrassment as Dante slowly sucking his hand which has his cum on and taste it, closing his eyes in concentration._

"_You taste good kid, way too good." Dante chuckled and kissed the younger, who had crawled up the elder lap and settle himself comfortably on it, resting his head on the elder chest._

"_I think I burned the spaghetti." Nero murmured, tired with pleasure still racked through his body as the elder wrapped his muscular arms around the teen._

"_Stay here, I will check on the spaghetti, don't fall asleep, kid." Dante slowly stood up after he wrapped a large blanket around Nero, making sure the younger male was warm and comfortable, before moving to the kitchen and checked the spaghetti. Luckily it didn't burn and Dante quickly took out a plate and pour the spaghetti on it, got a fork and a spoon before quickly made his way back to the sexy teen laying on the couch, waiting for the elder to join him._

"_Here Nero, I will feed you. You look like you can pass out anytime kid." Dante smirked at the adorable flush covering his sexy teen face as he set the plate on the table and un-wrap the blanket, climbed in and pull the teen on his lap before wrapping the blanket around both of them._

_He then slowly fed Nero, as the teen shyly bit the spaghetti Dante twirled around the fork. Dante had to hold back his laugh at the teen shy action. It was obvious the teen never had anyone feed him like this before and he was shy to this completely new kind of affection Dante was showing toward him. Dante leaned down and kissed the younger, who was eagerly kissed back. Their toughs fought for dominance and exchange their unique taste._

"_You taste like spaghetti, old man." Nero pulled away first, a string of saliva connected both of their sinful lips together after an erotic dance of the lips._

"_Same to you kid, same to you." Dante replied chuckled…_

_The bruises and cuts have gone and replaced it was Nero alabaster skin, thanks to Dante had been constantly applied medicine on the injured area. With his health recovered back to normal, Nero also noticed how Dante is being more protective over the younger male, also count in the possessive toward him as well. _

"_Remember kid, when I'm gone, no going out. If something happens, call me immediately. Understood kid?" Dante repeated that sentence for the 5__th__ time in just 1 hour period before Trish called in and tell Dante to get back school to continue his teaching. Nero had been complained about how he also wanted to go to school to continue his study but Dante had given a big no and made Nero stayed home, after promised the younger he would bring the material of the subjects Nero missed in school back home so Nero could continue his study without actually have to go to school._

"_God old man, you had said that same sentence to me 5 times within 1 hour already. I know what I have to do. I will be fine, Dante." Nero pouted and put down his new phone after he sent his parents a summary of his health progress and how his life was living with Dante. He kissed the elder passionately on the lips as the elder pinned him to the wall and lift Nero up, let the younger wrapped his long legs around the elder waist as the two exchange wet and hot kisses. Harsh panting and desperate moans could be heard, fingers ran greedily on each other explore skin, clothes being pull to revealed more of each other flesh before the elder phone rang loudly, signalling that it was time to go. The elder mumbled something between fuck school and I want to stay home with Nero as Nero laughed out loud and gave Dante a peck on the lips, effectively brighten the elder's mood as he got ready._

"_I will see you after school, kid." Dante kissed the teen forehead lovingly, nuzzled the teen pale neck and kissed the bite mark he had left there from the previous night._

"_See you later, old man." Nero smiled to the elder and a cute and embarrassing thought slipped inside his mind. _

"_Hey Dante, can I borrow your phone for a bit?" The younger teen asked, giving the elder his famous puppy eyes. Dante nearly, the key word here is nearly, nearly had a nosebleed at the cute expression from the younger before handed him his own Galaxy Win phone. Dante watched in curiosity as Nero quickly type something in his phone before handed it back to the elder with a red embarrassing red face._

_Dante stared at his home screen image with an as big as a plate eye. Set as his home screen was a photo Nero took with his 2 long fingers inside his tight asshole. The angle was perfect and Dante could see how Nero face was in high pleasure, red flush covered his cheeks and his dick stood up proudly between the boy's lean, long legs. Dante was shocked at the self-pic before he gave the poor boy an evil grin._

"_I never knew you have such a hobby like this Nero." He pulled the teen closed and whispered in his ears._

"_Tonight I'm fucking you."_

So finally, a little hot action between our favourite characters :3  
I will be busy over the next few days but I will keep typing fanfic and post them on. I will make-sure there will be 1 chapter/day to satisfied all of the fan-girls out there.  
Review is awesome cause they make me happy, so don't be shy to drop down a note for me about what you think about this story :3


	6. Chapter 6 Welcome Home

**Dirty Talk**

**Disclaimer:** Dante and Nero don't belong to me, if they do I already make a yaoi movie to satisfied all the fan girls. They belong to Capcom, but I do own the story.

THERE WILL BE YAOI IN THIS FIC (MEANING HOT BOY ON BOY SEX)  
IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE TWO HOT MALE TOGETHER THEN THIS FANFIC IS NOT FOR YOU SO PLEASE TURN BACK!

**Paring:** Dante x Nero  
**Rated:** Mature (M)  
**Takes place in:** Present time.  
**This story has:** bad language and hot yaoi sex.

**Chapter six: Welcome home**

Not all the time things happened according to human plan.

Poor Nero was also in this situation...

_After Dante went to school, Nero stayed home and did the house work to kill time and wait for his lover to come back._

_He was laying on Dante king size bed, his head stuffing in the elder's pillow, inhaling the sweet strawberry scene only his lover has. Flash back entered Nero mind._

"_You smell really good, Nero." Dante commented when he buried his face to the crook of the younger neck after dinner._

"_Same to you, Dante. I just can't have enough of you." Nero replied back in a small voice and turned around to kiss the elder on his forehead._

"_You smell like minty, just like how you taste Nero. I'm so lucky to have you." Dante returned the lovely kiss, then pull the younger male to his chest and slowly ran his callous hands up and down the younger naked back, feeling the smooth hot skin beneath his finger tips and listened to the hot panting Nero emitted. Nero did the same to the elder, running his smaller smooth hands up and down the elder hard naked back, massage and caress the elder skin._

_Nero smiled at that cute memory. He had fallen for the elder hard and he wouldn't wish for anything better than the current time he was spending with the elder._

A tear ran down Nero's soft cheek. He thought that everything will be alright and Josh will know not to stick his stinky foot into other people business.

That evening, before Dante got home, Josh and his friends found out where Dante was living and when they got there, they found Nero who was sleeping on the big sofa. The gang had ganged up on Nero and took him to an empty building.

The next 5 days was hell, literally hell on earth.

Nero was being kicked, beaten up and used as a punching bag. To make it worst, Josh had taken pictures of Nero beaten-up face and posted them on facebook, twitter, tumblr and all of those social websites.

Nero wasn't a fool after all. On the 5th day, he broke out of the empty building and made his way home, hid away in his room and made a stupidest decision in his life: decided not to tell Dante.

The students at school have seen those pictures and decided it's time to kick the bully ass. They report those pics to the principle and then all of them went to a police station and report to the police what was happening. They have also let Dante know about what was happening to Nero and helped him in order to find the teen faster.

Dante was furious. He had called the police and report to them about his lover situation and the police quickly worked out where Nero have been taken and held captive.

Dante had found out Josh has been constantly using heroin. That's the reason Josh changed from a nice, quiet student into a raper, bullier. The police took Josh away and sentenced him 5 years of jail, along with his little gang.

Nero's parents came back from Chicago and found out Nero had been starved himself, drink little and refused to get out of his room. They were shocked when they heard their boy story and before they report it to the police, Dante called them.

Flash back. (This is the conversation between Dante and Nero parents. Nero didn't know about this conversation)

"_Mr and Mrs Angelo?" Dante asked as he pressed his phone to his ears, holding Nero parents' house phone number in his hand._

"_Yes is this Mr Sparda?" A female voice asked, no doubt it was Nero mother._

"_Yes, I have report Nero situation to the police. They have put the whole gang in jail already. How is Nero?" Mrs Angelo let out a sigh in relief before she gave Dante a quick summary of Nero condition._

"_He refused to come out of his room, eat and drink very little. Mr Sparda what do I have to do to help my boy?" Lara broke down next to her husband and sob silently, Bod gently ran his hands up and down his wife arm in comfort before turned to speak to Dante through the cell phone._

"_Mr Spar.." Bob began but was interrupted by Dante._

"_Please, just call me Dante."_

"_As you can see, that's how Nero situation so far. Can you help in any way Dante? Bob quietly asked._

"_Yes, I do. I call over to actually have an offer with you." Dante answered firmly, ran his hand through his platinum hair before focus back to the phone call._

"_Sure, go ahead." Bob urged Dante to continue, curious what Dante has to offer in this situation._

"_I have talked to Trish, the principal; I will quit my job as a teacher at Fortuna High and be Nero personal tutor." Dante offered and then become quiet, waiting for Nero father answer._

"_You do love my son a lot, don't you?" Bob asked with a grin and to be honest, that surprised Dante but he quickly replied back, pouring his emotion and feeling into his answer._

"_I love him with all of my heart." Dante firmly answer without hesitation. It's true, he loved the boy more than anything in this world and he would do anything just to make Nero smile._

"_Then I accepted your offer, Dante. When will you start and how much you want us to pay you?" _

"_I do this for Nero sake so therefore no payment is needed. Tomorrow I will come at 8am in the morning. Try to get Nero to eat and drink, the rest please let me deal with it."_

"_Without payment? Dante I know you are living in an expensive apartment and you need to have money to support yourself! If I don't pay the fee to you I will be an asshole in Nero eyes." Bob eyes wide open at what Dante just said. Nero had told him Dante lived in an expensive apartment that cost haft of his weekly salary, and Dante was offering to teach Nero without tutor fee? That just ridiculous!_

"…_Fine then, 5 days of tutor and 2 days of weekend to look after Nero: $100 per week, how about that?" Now that was something make Bob surprised. This man did love Nero a lot…_

"_Too cheap for a gentle man like you, $2000 per week boy." Bob decided and made a mental note to make sure to pay Dante higher than the said price._

"_No, that's too much, I can't accept it Mr Angelo!" Dante complained, he just couldn't accept that much money from Nero father. That just too much and Dante didn't want to have an image of a money sucker in Bob's book._

"_Please, I know how high your salary is comparing to what I'm offering to you right now. Just accept it and make my boy happy. I can't stand seeing him like this."_

"_As you wish, Mr Angelo."_

Back to the present

Nero shocked his head and dried his tears, slowly stood up and take a quick shower. He put on a long tight jean, long sleeves shirt to cover his bruises and cuts before he made his way back to his room.

He stared at the clock slowly ticking toward 8 o'clock. To be honest, he didn't look forward to this new kind of education at all. He doesn't want to stay in his room; he missed Dante and wanted to be in the elder arms. With him, Dante is his home now.

"I missed you Dante. I missed you." Nero whispered and closed his ocean blue eyes. He didn't even register the sound of approaching footsteps and someone sat down in front of him.

"I missed you too, kid. Open your eyes, Nero." That voice…

Sound so…

Familiar…

Nero snapped open his eyes and stares at the dark blue eyes fixed on his own.

Without thinking, his body flung into Dante open arms, inhaling the sweet scene only the elder have.

"Dante…" Nero began to sob and cry. He buried his face to the crook of the elder neck while his hand fisted the elder white button-up shirt.

"Nero, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, Nero." Dante gently ran his hand through the younger male soft as silk hair, inhaling the sweet intoxicating minty scene that the smaller male has. His other free hand made small circles on the boy's back, soothing and comforting the poor boy who broke out on fully crying on Dante board shoulder.

"Don't cry Nero, you are too beautiful to cry." Smoothing words are said by the elder to help calm down the shivering teen in his arms. He kissed the clear pearl like tears on Nero pink cheeks away before pressed his lips onto the younger one's thin lips.

They explored each other mouth, savouring each other unique taste. Dante being the more experienced one easily won the tough battle and dominated the teen. He greedily sucked on the teen lower lips before curled his tough around the younger one, showing him how it to be done. Nero loudly moaned, his hand flew to the elder hair and yank it gently, pushing the elder closer to his body. The elder hugged him tight, with the intention of never letting Nero go.

They pulled away due to the lack of oxygen in their lungs. Nero had stopped crying and lean into Dante for support

"Promise me Dante, don't leave me… I have had enough of this pain.." Dante heart tighten up at the teen plead. He had said the same words to him when they first kissed, Dante had promised Nero the same thing, yet he couldn't protect the younger when he was in danger.

"Forgive me Nero, please forgive me. I promised you and yet I let you slipped out of my fingertips when you are at the most vulnerable stage." He held the teen tight in his arms, buried his head to the teen hair and nuzzled the teen lovingly, successfully calm down the shivering teen in his arm.

"Promised?" Nero asked without moving his face away from the crook of the elder neck.

"Promise." Dante said and kissed Nero on the lips, hard, to make sure Nero know that it's a life promise Dante had made.

"Let me take care of you again, Nero. I want to make it up for you." Dante whispered in the teen's ears and pulled out the too familiar medicine the elder had been applied on the younger body to help him heal.

"Alright." Nero breathed in before he take off his shirt and jeans to reveal the injuries.

~~~~~ 000000000~~~~

The next 2 weeks, Dante became more protective and more possessive toward the younger.

He wouldn't allow Nero to go anywhere without the elder permission. Nero parents had trust Dante so much that they have asked him to stay at their house with their son, consider how Nero became active and happy when the elder around him.

At first, he denied it cause he didn't want to trouble them, but after the 'you are doing as I say' glare from Nero's mother, the elder has no choice but obediently do as she said. He moved his personal belonging to Nero house and start living with Nero. Nero's father even bought a new king size bed for both of them to replace Nero single bed. The elder had offered to let him pay at least haft of the price for the bed but Nero father just brushed it off and forced Dante to keep the money instead of wasting it on something like this.

Dante bought Nero a new phone, replaced it for the phone Josh stole from his kidnap earlier on. He even bought a new head phone for his lover when he see the old but Nero favourite headphone got broke and Nero didn't want to replace it because it was his birthday present. Now he used the one Dante bought for him and keep it as something really precious to him.

Nero health became better under the care of the elder. All the bruises, cuts fade and replace by it is Nero natural alabaster skin. The elder had also became more pervert around the teen: ass groping, lick to the ears, sudden kisses, stroke to the shaft, all of those and of course, to be a complete fucking tease, he would just sexually teased the poor teen, then let him hanging with the teen's jeans down the floor who was begging the elder just to finish him, to let him cum, he would just walked away and said a simply finish yourself kid. Nero was going to take a revenge on the elder, soon.

Nero parents quickly accepted the elder as one member of the family. Knew about Dante past, they had promised Dante that they want to somehow made up for his fuck-up past, want Dante to have a real family. Dante couldn't be happier than this and quickly accepted the offer.

The elder shared his life events to Nero parents one night in the living room with Nero fell asleep in the elder arms and they listened closely, observed and take in the affection Dante was given Nero, like gentle kisses on the forehead, soft caresses on the cheeks, holding hands and teasing each other from the younger couple.

"Nero told me how much he had fallen in love with you Dante. He's so lucky to have you." Lara, Nero mother commented seeing the closeness between her son and the older male.

"I have loved him since I first saw him. I guess this is called love at sight." Dante gently spoke, running his callous hand through the sleeping beauty whom was sleeping peacefully on his muscular chest.

"Ha ha ha, remember the time when Nero just couldn't stop saying things about Dante, darling? It was fun watching his as red as tomato face during dinner." Bob, Nero father broke out laughing. Lara and Dante chuckled at that comment.

"Trust us, Dante. Nero had fallen hard for you. I have never seen that much affection he has toward someone like you." Lara smiled at the elder.

"And we love you as much as Nero, with you around us; you make us think we are having two sons." Bob smiled sweetly at his wife, who was giggling in her sit.

"I'm glad that you have accepted me as part of your family. Truth to be said, I never have an actual family before. I felt safe and welcome here." Dante replied with a grind; brighten up his handsome face in the night.

"We want you to happy, Dante. We knew your past and we don't want you to suffer from those memories." Lara said in a soft voice and leaned over to pat Dante's head. The elder leaned into the touch.

"You sound so much like my mother. Too bad she's not around anymore." Dante whispered softly to himself. His words didn't escape Bob and Lara sensitive ears thought.

"On heaven she will be happy to know you have finally found a home to belong to Dante." Lara and Bob came around and hugged Dante close, both each gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Yeah, I guess I'm really at home now." Dante smiled and kissed the two back, each one a kiss on the forehead.

"Welcome home, son." Bob said and smiled brightly as Dante felt tears gathering in his sky blue eyes.

So… CHAP 6 ~~~

Yummy teasing coming next, and I refused to describe more of Nero second beating in this chapter cause the more I think about it, the more it make me want to cry

Review please cause they make me happy :3

To Winged Element: Yes I made quite a dirty mind Nero here, but in my book Dante is more of a pervert and I can't help but love them more as a cute couple.  
Your stories are fucking good; damn I love them to the core.  
Keep up the good work girl, I adore it 3

To SirenaLoreley: Thank you for constantly reviewing my fanfic and your awesome support. Without you I wouldn't come to this far on my own.  
Lots of love from me 3

To DMClover123: I won't make their relationship go bad. To be honest, I want them to have a happy ending, like marry to each other or at least live together. I love them and they made a cute couple. It tears me apart to see them being apart from each other ;_;  
Lots of love from me and thank you for constantly review my story as well 3


	7. Chapter 7 Black Diamond ring and earring

**Dirty Talk**

**Disclaimer:** Dante and Nero don't belong to me, if they do I already make a yaoi movie to satisfied all the fan girls. They belong to Capcom, but I do own the story.

THERE WILL BE YAOI IN THIS FIC (MEANING HOT BOY ON BOY SEX)  
IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE TWO HOT MALE TOGETHER THEN THIS FANFIC IS NOT FOR YOU SO PLEASE TURN BACK!

**Paring:** Dante x Nero  
**Rated:** Mature (M)  
**Takes place in:** Present time.  
**This story has:** bad language and hot yaoi sex.

**Chapter seven: Black diamond ring and earring**

On Sunday in the second week, Dante disappeared while Nero was sleeping.

When the younger woke up from his slumber, he turned around to find an empty side next to him, where normally his lover would sleep on the bed with him.

At first Nero was panicked and angry, but those feeling soon turned to be more of concerned and worried as even his parents have no idea where the elder was.

Nero quickly found his phone and called Dante, but the call didn't get through.

He laid back on his and Dante share bed, mind racing at where the elder could be at this moment…

….

Meanwhile at Northern Street, Rundle Alley.

"How about this one? Freshly arrived and new to the store." The store owner asked and handed his costumer a nice black rectangle box. The elder slowly scanned the box which was placed in his hand and opened it, eyeing the interest instrument inside.

"I think that should do, don't want him to open up too wide though, you know the tighter, the better." The elder closed the box with a smile then handed it back to the owner.

"True, but you have to make sure to prepare him well before the main course, if not he will be in great pain." The owner carefully wrapped the box with colourful paper, finished it with a red bow tied at the front.

"Then some lube and may be a little aphrodisiac will be nice?" Dante asked casually, leaning his back to the counter while his eyes scanned the BDSM section of the store.

"Lube is nice, but with aphrodisiac you have to be careful with it. After all it will enhance his body and he will have erection for hours. My lover and I tried that before and he left me on the bed after he put some aphrodisiac inside me and won't touch me or let me touch myself. That was awful, but it feels good when finally my lover touched me and pleasures me. That was the best sex in my life. Do it occasionally is fine, but frequently is not a good thing." The owner laughed at the memory he had with his lover. Yes some spice up in sex sometimes is good, just like eating pizza with different topping.

"I will keep that in mind, the aphrodisiac I will leave it for later when he gets used to all of these treatments, and then I will ask him on this subject." Dante let out a loud laugh at the image of the younger when he was sexually teased and bent on the counter of the kitchen in his apartment once. Oh boy that was a nice memory and … pleasure…

"Co-operation is good, that's what every couple should do. He's still young and unexperienced. Introduce things to him little by little, find out what he likes, what he doesn't, make sure to know his pleasure spots on his body because that's where he feels good when you touch him. Let him control for the first time. I know it hurts like a bitch if you don't control yourself since you are the dominant one, you can scare the young boy and he will refuse to have sex with you. Remember, sex is pleasure each other and make bonding of trust toward each other, not just lust and satisfied body need." The owner gave the elder a bright smile, eye shinning when there are someone to talk about this kind of subject with him.

"Since when did you become so expert in this kind of field?" The elder turned around with his left eye-brow raised.

"Because I'm also the submissive one so I understand your lover feeling." The owner replied back with a grin, green eyes sparked with mischief.

"Ok then, what else should I be more focus on? Any tips?" The elder thought for a moment before continue back on asking the owner more sex tips. He needed to prepare to make sure he wouldn't do something stupid. After all, tonight would be their first night truly together.

"After sex, ask him about your performance and let him tell you about it, Don't be angry if he doesn't like something you did, after all you two are getting used to your partner body and everyone bodies are different, sometimes something you do to yourself, you feel good, but to the other they don't feel the same as you. Just understand him well and you are good to go." Blue sky eyes closed for a moment and think, images of his younger lover flooded into his mind. The smaller body, the firm muscles, the long arms and lean legs, the alabaster skin, those ocean blue eyes, long eye lashes, thin and pink lips…

"I'm kinda just sexually teased him then left him hanging, now I feel bad." Dante buried his head into his hand. Damn he kind of over did it, now regret filled him and he didn't want to upset the teen. He had tried so hard to find a lover and Nero was the only one he truly loved out of so many past relationships he had. He didn't want to lose the teen, the teen is special…

"He's still young, don't do that frequently thought, his body is still getting used to the affection and the action you are giving to him, if you do that too much the next time he sees you, the only image he has in his head will be: you are just gonna leave me hanging and make me finish it myself. Not an OK in his book. He will develop a feeling that you are using him, I don't think you want that, Dante." The owner patted the elder's head, like a mother soothing the child for something bad he did.

"I'm glad I come all the way over here to ask you for sex tips. Once I'm home I will tell the kid that I'm sorry." Dante slowly picked up the bag the shop owner handed to him, inside containing his lover _special present._

"Do that and give him what he desired. Two weeks is a long time and he needs you to pleas him as much as you need him to please you." The owner flashed a grin toward the elder and the elder chuckled, his hand reaching for his wallet.

"Gotcha, will do that once I'm home. By the way, how much is this?" He asked and opened his wallet to start counting money to pay for Nero's present.

"Free of charge. I will give you a pack of condom and lube as well. What flavour would you like?" The owner waved his hand and smiled.

"What? Hey I know this cost a lot, free of charge…" Dante was about to complained before the owner stopped him.

"Just keep it as congratulation for you on finally found someone you love." The owner gave Dante a big smile. Dante signed before putting his wallet back to his jeans pocket.

"Thanks, I do own you a lot." The owner waved his hand in dismiss, patting the elder on the shoulder.

"Nah, don't worry about that. You are my friend and I will do anything to help you. Back to the question, what lube flavour would you like?" The shop owner turned around toward his lube shelves and ran his fingertips along lines of lube, picking out the best brand for the elder.

"Strawberry, please." Dante immediately answer without thinking.

"How unmanly, Dante." The owner chuckled and pull out the strawberry lube out of the shelve and a pack of best quality condom on his way back to the counter.

"Bratiti, Patrick." (A/N: means fuck yourself in Italian.) The elder gave Patrick his middle finger and grinded. Patrick hit him on the head and laughed.

"Oh I will, don't worry." Dante stuck his tough out at his friend and grabbed his bag of present and turned to leave, but before he got out of the door, Patrick stopped him.

"Oh I almost forgot, ask him if he likes sex with condom or sex without condom, cause in my case; sex without condom feel so much better than with the condom on."

"I will keep that in mind, thanks a lot, Patrick."

"You are welcome." The shop owner retreated back to his counter and turned on the radio station. Lyrics of Dante's lover favourite song filled the adult shop.

He turned the corner of Rundle Alley and made his way back to Northern Street and then he turned to a busy outdoor shopping mall. Dante had made a promised of taking his younger lover out to this beautiful section of the town and tonight will be the right time for it.

The shop Dante was heading to is a jewellery shop. He had ordered a set of diamond earring for himself and his younger lover. He chuckled at the memory when he had taken the younger to go and had his right ear lobe pierced. It was a nice trip…

_Flash back_

"_Nero, I want to ask you something." Dante suddenly asked his younger lover. The couple were relaxing in the bed after a hot make-out session. Dante had been gentle and careful with Nero's body since the young boy skin just starting to heal and he didn't want to hurt his younger lover. Dante was laying with his back to the wall and Nero curled up on the older male muscular chest, sharing his music from his iPod to his younger lover._

"_Sure Dante, what is it?" Nero asked and tilled his head upward to face his older lover, looking deeply into those stunning sky blue eyes._

"_Have you ever considered getting an ear pierce?" Dante seriously asked. The younger teen tilled his head to the side to think a little before an angelic smile appeared on his thin, pink lips._

"_Yes I have, I want one on my right ear lobe. Why do you ask Dante?" Nero gave the elder a peck on the cheek before leaned down and once again relaxed on to the elder chest, listening to his strong and fast heart beat in his chest._

"_Because I want to have one on my left ear lobe as well. How about this Friday both of us go and have our ears pierce, kid? Dante offered and Nero really jumped out of the elder lap at his spectacular news. He wrapped his arms around his older lover and nuzzled his face to the crook of the elder's neck._

"_Sound like fun, old man." He finally answered and kissed Dante, loving the way the other pulled his smaller body closed and deepen the kiss._

_End of flash back_

He made his way through the ocean of shopper and arrived at his destination. The doorbell rang loudly when he opened the shop door.

"Good to see you Dante, here to pick up something." Lucy, the shop owner smiled sweetly at the elder appearance. Dante nodded and handed her the receipt for his order.

"Stay here, I will be back asap." With that Lucy disappeared to the back. Dante pulled his phone out to look at the time and noticed around 5 missed calls from his younger lover. He would call back later; right now he needed to focus on task in hand.

"Here you go, have a look first and if you have something you want to change, please let me know." Lucy came back with a golden box in her hand, a black dragon decorate the silver box's corner with a stunning crystal as the dragon eyes. Dante thanked Lucy and opened the box to have a look at the earring.

Nicely craft, best quality black diamond earrings sat on the soft velvet covered inside the box. This present was perfect.

"I have a present for you and your lover, Dante. Don't worry the pay is on the house." Lucy smiled sweetly before push toward Dante another box, but this one is golden background compare to the other with silver background.

"I have another present? Wow today is my lucky day!" Dante flashed a smile toward Lucy, who giggled and open the golden box for him.

Sat on the red velvet are 2 rings made by stainless steel and nicely craft black diamond in the middle. The inside of the ring have both of his name and Nero's name on.

Dante & Nero.  
Forever love.

Simple but elegant.

"Thanks, Lucy. I'm really appreciating this." Dante smiled and hand the ring box back to Lucy, who then carefully put both of the boxes inside a nice gift bag.

"Here you go, enjoy your day. I wish for the best for you and your lover. You deserved him, Dante." Lucy handed the elder the gift bag and gently pat the elder's head, who smiled in return.

"Thank you Lucy, same for you and your husband as well." Dante replied and walked out of the shop, heading over to the parking lot to retrieve his car. He needed to call Nero before the kid decided to do stupid things when he's not around his younger lover.

So chap 7 is up and on the house.  
Review please cause they make me happy :3

To SirenaLoreley: I really like the fact that Nero's parents acceped Dante as part of their family. Even in the game Dante suffered greatly and grown up without family love ;_; so I'm glad how it turns out in this fic.  
You are awesome and you know I love you *insert love hearts here*

To DMClover123: Me too I want them to have a nice happy ending.  
More yummy chapters coming up next, stay tune for it XD  
Lots of love from me *insert love hearts here*

To Winged Element: True true, even the mighty Dante can't resist the "mom glare". Well finally he found someplace to call a home and he really appreciate it .  
Thanks for your review and your updated on Dude looks like a lady.  
You are awesome and you know I love you *insert love hearts here*


	8. Chapter 8 Punishment

**Dirty Talk**

**Disclaimer:** Dante and Nero don't belong to me, if they do I already make a yaoi movie to satisfied all the fan girls. They belong to Capcom, but I do own the story.

THERE WILL BE YAOI IN THIS FIC (MEANING HOT BOY ON BOY SEX)  
IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE TWO HOT MALE TOGETHER THEN THIS FANFIC IS NOT FOR YOU SO PLEASE TURN BACK!

**Paring:** Dante x Nero  
**Rated:** Mature (M)  
**Takes place in:** Present time.  
**This story has:** bad language and hot yaoi sex.

**Chapter eight: Punishment**

Dante pulled out his phone once he was back into his Mercedes-Benz C-Class Sedan and call Nero. He had disappeared before the younger wake up from his slumber so he needed to call to check on his younger lover. After all he didn't want any incident happen to his little angel.

"DANTE!" Nero's voice was a mixed of furious and worried, the elder can't help but smiled at the younger threatening sound.

"You are dead to me Dante, D-E-A-D!" Nero's voice rang clear and loud and the elder felt this was some challenge the younger was trying to put up with him.

"Morning, angel. I will be home in 15 mins, kid. Tell mom and dad I will be back soon." Dante calmly replied and started the car engine and drive out of the parking lot.

"Where have you been? I was worried about you and you didn't leave anything to indicate where you went." Dante mentally smiled at such cute words his younger lover was giving him.

_Tonight I'm loving you, Nero._

_Wait for me…_

"Sorry, I went to pick up your present, kid. " Dante steered the wheel and drive out to the high way, heading to the Oakland Park, where Nero house is.

"…A present? For me?" Nero sounded so surprised and Dante liked that.

"Yes, a present, for you." Dante chucked the turned the wheel, stopping at the traffic light.

"Haven't you already showered me with lots of present already, old man?" Nero asked softly with his angelic voice, and Dante could tell right now the teen face is decorated with red flushes, his lips curled into a small smile.

"I know, but this one is special, just between me and you." To make the already embarrassing teen became more embarrassed, Dante just had to add that sentence in.

"Dante…" Nero was speechless. He knew the elder care for him a lot, and every action the elder did was showing the teen how much the elder love and care for him.

"I love you kid. I will be back soon, wait for me, Nero." The way his name rolled out of the elder's tough was something Nero couldn't help but loving it more and more.

"…I love you too, old man." Nero shyly replied back and Dante let a smile gazed his lips all the way back home.

15 minutes later

Dante used the wireless remote to open the garage door and drive the car inside, parking his car next to Nero's dad car. He eyed his 2 present's bag before picked up the one he got from the jewellery shop.

_The other one will be for later, much later._

"I'm home, dad, mom. Nero I'm home baby." Dante called out once he stepped into the hall way, took off his coat and hang it on the clothes rack.

"Dante…" A pair of pale arms came around the elder chest. The elder breath quicken once he saw where those pretty hands were going. Low, honey like voice flowed into Dante's ear. Damn he's getting a boner!

"I'm home Nero. Missed me?" The elder chuckled.

"Come to the bed with me…" Nero whispered in the same tone, his arms tighten around the elder chest.

"…What?"

"I said: come to the bed with me." Nero repeated with a lick on the elder's ear, earned him a shiver from the larger male who no doubt feeling his pants getting extremely uncomfortable. And to make it worst, Nero hands had travelled from the older male chest down to his 'problem', running his warm hands over the jeans covered erection.

"Where are mom and dad? They should be…" Dante tried to regain his breath, at the same time asking questions to distract the teen so he could change the situation he's in.

"They have gone to work. There's only me and you now." Nero held the elder tight in his arms, preventing anything the elder were trying to do. He rubbed his own erection up and down the elder jeans, silently telling him what he wanted.

"Ki..I mean, Nero.." Dante felt it; his erection was rubbing up and down his jeans. Fuck he wanted so badly to have a mirror or something like that in front of him so he can have a good look of the alluring moves the teen was giving him. He felt soft kisses plant in his clothed back and he couldn't help but let out a low grunt.

"Come to bed with me, please.." Nero plead the elder, hands moved up to tug at the elder shirt and Dante took this opportunity to spun around and what he saw made his eyes as big as a plate: Nero only had the elder white button-up shirt on, his erection stood up proudly between his lean long legs. The elder let his eyes scanned over his younger lover body, taking in the unique features of his seductive lover, the way those lips curled into a playful smile, his eyes filled with lust and desire, the younger even used his band to hide his mischievous ocean blue eyes as his body pressed close to the elder.

Without even thinking the elder flung his younger over his board shoulder and run like mad toward their shard bedroom on the second floor. He ignored the constant complains from his younger lover and once they arrived at their bedroom, the elder kicked open the door and tossed the younger on the king size bed before turned and lock the door. When he turned back to his lover, he had a feeling that all of his blood rushed toward his obvious hard as rock erection.

Nero laid on the centre of the bed, his legs open wide, allowed the elder a perfect view of his erection and his perfect hairless ass. Dante watched as Nero suck seductively on his own fingers, then ran them greedily down to his chest and twisted one his own already hard nipples. His face was decorated with red flush, blue ocean eyes opened haft-lidded as a soft moan of the elder name slipped through Nero pink, soft lips and without stopping, he ran his fingers down to his sexy 6-packs, then down to his tight entrance and play with the opening while his other hand stroke himself, his thumb rubbed the sensitive head and he let out another desperate moan.

This image was just too fucking familiar…

"Is this how you pleasure yourself when I'm not around, Nero?"

The younger name rolled out of the elder tough was a trigger; a needy moan of the elder name was the answer the elder got from the boy sinful lips.

"This is much better than just a picture on my phone home screen kid. Now show me how you would pleasure yourself." The elder smirked. If the teen wanted to play this game with him, he's not determent to lose to his sexy lover.

_No way I'm losing this whatever game you are throwing at me, kid._

Nero eyes flicked toward the elder, determent to give the elder a life show that he would never forget. The elder was not dumb, he quickly take out his phone and this time, rather than just taking photos of his younger lover pleasuring himself, he recorded it.

The younger immediately stopped all the action and smirk at his frustrated older lover. He stood up and slowly, almost seductively, with a sway of his delicious ass, walking toward the elder. He yanked his phone away and before Dante could mutter a word, Nero pressed his lips to Dante in a demanding kiss.

Taking the advantage of the stunned Dante, Nero quickly plugged his soft tough inside the elder hot cavern, inviting the elder tough to play with him. Dante waited no time in accepting that alluring invitation, wrapping his arms around the smaller frame and feel the younger pushing him toward the bed. Nero pushed Dante on the bed and climbed on top without breaking the hot kiss the two were sharing. A soft grunt escaped from the elder lips and Nero drank in the seductive sound.

"So, tell me, what game are you playing Nero?" Dante broke the kiss first; a string of saliva connected two sinful lips together.

"This is your punishment, Dante, for making me so worried." Nero nuzzled the elder neck before bit down hard at the junction where the elder neck and shoulder met, leaving a nice, big imprint of his teeth mark on the hard flesh.

"Hum? Punishment? What kind?" The elder groaned at the new sensation. Fucking hell, whatever Nero has in mind, the kid was obvious having the situation control in his hand. Even the elder could not foresee what his younger lover gonna do next.

"No touching me, old man. No touching yourself either. I will make you remember your mistake today." Nero breathed in the elder ears, earned a shiver from his older lover. He slowly un-button the elder shirt and let it slide down his board shoulders. His soft lips trailed kisses down to the elder nipples and take one into his mouth, while his free hand pinching the other nipple, made them both erect.

"Nero…" The elder voice was a mixture of frustration and plead, obvious annoyed with the fact he's not allowed to touch his sexy lover or himself.

"No, Dante, you have been a bad boy. Bad boy will be punished." Nero firmly answered and bit the nipple in his mouth, left a nice red teeth marks around the perked nipple. He continued his trail of kisses down to the elder hard abs, tracing his tough around each abs and drank in the delicious mutter moans the elder let out, trying his best not to lose to his younger lover.

"Come on Dante, beg me." The younger purred; hand ran down and un-button the elder jeans to revealed his enormous erection, demanding attention from the teen. Nero cupped his hands around the elder ball sacks and gave them a gentle squeeze. The elder let out a moan at that wonderful sensation.

"Suck me, Nero." The elder commanded. He wanted to feel the teen hot, wet mouth pleasure him down there.

"You are not doing as I said, Dante." The teen stopped his action and flicked his eyes toward the elder; both lock gazes to each other.

"…Nero…" The elder softly spoke, eager to have the younger mouth engulf his erection, to make the younger teen submit.

"Beg me, Dante." Nero purred and gave Dante's erection a tentative lick and a light suck on the head, tasting the salty pre-cum on the elder cock.

"..Please, Nero. Suck me…" Dante pride finally broke and the teen nuzzled the elder big cock with his cheek before gave his reply to Dante that made his heart skipped a beat.

"Come volete, il mio amore."

Dante couldn't believe what his younger lover was doing, the younger was sucking him like cham, his head bobbed down and then would pull back up in fast pace, Dante's cock would disappeared before appeared back slick with saliva. His lover tough was licking all the right places, ran along the big sensitive vein underneath the elder large cock while his hands pumped the place where his mouth couldn't reach. Dante could feel his cock hit the back of the younger throat.

"Nero, turn your ass toward me."

"Huh?"

"Turn your ass toward me, kid."

"I don't get it Dante, what are you saying?"

"Here, let me show you."

The older man sat up and pulled the younger ass toward his face, gently licking the bucked entrance. A loud moan escaped the younger soft lips as the elder plugged his tough inside his lover, thoroughly tasting him for the first time.

Pleasure was rocking through Nero's body as the elder twirled his tough inside him, massaged the tight muscle and tasting him. He nearly lost it when the elder inserted 2 of his large fingers inside him, brushing the bundle of nerve that made him see stars.

"Dante!" The younger moaned loudly and his older lover ran his hand down to the boy's erection that had been ignored for quite a time and pumped it in time with his fingers.

"That's right, moan my name kid. Louder so everyone can hear it and know you belong to me, kid."

"Dante! Dante! Dante!" His name spilled out of the teen's mouth like a pray. Nero turned his attention back to his older lover large meat rob sitting in front of him, begging for his attention. He sucked it hard, bobbing is head up and down fast while Dante skilfully sucked his cock, fingers pumping in and out quickly of his entrance. He moaned at the delicious sensation Dante was giving him, in turn hummed around the lager male cock, sending pleasure up the elder spine.

"…Da..Dante…I'm ..co..coming…" Nero tried to warn the elder at his coming release. This was too much for him to handle. He sucked his lover harder, trying to make him come at the same time as his.

"I'm close as well. Come, together, Nero." Dante replied as the tight knot in his belly keep building, so much pleasure that made him drown in them.

"DANTE!" Nero came and shoot his load into Dante awaiting mouth, tasting the younger sweet cum. Dante did the same and Nero licked his lover clean, enjoying the slightly spicy and salty cum in his mouth.

The two laid there, didn't want to move from each other delicious body heat. Dante sat up first and pulled the younger teen toward his chest. He gave his lover a passionate kiss, their tough fight for dominance. The younger lost and submitted to his older lover, let him explore his wet carven.

"You are delicious, kid." Dante said as he pulled away and lay back on the bed, pulling his sexy teen with him. He buried his face to Nero's neck, licking the faded bite mark before bit it again hard, making the teen let out a low moan at the sudden pleasure rock up his spine.

"Mine!" One word said, so many meaning. Nero smiled and hold the elder to his chest.

"I love you, Dante."

"I love you too, Nero."

So…chapter 8 is up and on the house :3  
BTW Come volete, il mio amore means as you wish, my love in Italian :3

Review please cause they make me happy and don't be shy to drop down a note about awhat you think of this chapter. All opinions are welcome :3

To: DMClover123: yes Dante is treating Nero very nicely. Dante always gave me an impression of a very caring lover when I played the game so in this fanfic I made him a sweet and daring lover to Nero :3  
Lots of love from me and thank you for your awesome review like always :3

To: SirenaLoreley: Dante is always lucky :3  
Nero was angry at first but after that the teen gave his lover a special 'punishment'. I bet Dante will never forget it :3  
Lots of love from me and thank you for your awesome review like always :3


	9. Chapter 9 Mind blow

**Dirty Talk**

**Disclaimer:** Dante and Nero don't belong to me, if they do I already make a yaoi movie to satisfied all the fan girls. They belong to Capcom, but I do own the story.

**THERE WILL BE YAOI IN THIS FIC (MEANING HOT BOY ON BOY SEX)  
IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE TWO HOT MALE TOGETHER THEN THIS FANFIC IS NOT FOR YOU SO PLEASE TURN BACK!**

**Paring:** Dante x Nero  
**Rated:** Mature (M)  
**Takes place in:** Present time.  
**This story has:** bad language and hot yaoi sex.

**Chapter nine: Mind blow**

Dante awoke after his small nap, the intense blowjob he had with Nero was still blowing his mind. He eyed his lover who was currently curling comfortable in his chest, his breath fanning the elder bare chest.

His plan for tonight was simple: have a delicious dinner with his dear Nero at his favourite 5 stars restaurant. He also had booked a 5-stars hotel for tonight _special event _as well. Everything was set and ready.

Nero murmured in his dream and nuzzled his face to the elder chest. Dante smiles at such cute action Nero was displaying to him unintentionally. The elder kissed his younger lover in the forehead lovingly until he heard something the younger let out.

"…Harder…"

_WHAT?_

_What did he just say?_

"Harder Dante…Ah…" The rest came out as a soft pant and the younger clenched the bed sheet tight in his hand, his erection rubbing the elder thighs.

_Oh this is gonna be fun, kid. ~~~_

He pulled his lover to his chest, gently ran his hands through the younger hair as he whispered seductively into his lover ears.

"Do you like it, Nero? Do you like my long, fat, hard cock inside your greedy ass?' To even demonstrate it, Dante gently inserted one finger into his lover tight entrance, circling and massaging the tight muscle inside his lover.

"Dante.. Dante…" The younger whispered, turned on by such words Dante was telling him.

"Tell me, Nero, tell me. What do you fell with my cock so deep inside you?" The elder teased, finger purposely brushed the sensitive bundle of nerves inside his young lover.

"So big…Ah…" The younger bucked into his teasing as Dante ran his lips to the love bite he had left on his younger lover alabaster skin, determent to mark the younger again.

"What do you want from me, Nero? Tell me, Nero." He quicken the pace of his finger inside his lover tight ass, pulling out then pushed in deep.

"…Dante…" The younger squeezed his finger deliciously. Damn he couldn't wait to sink his cock into the kid's virgin entrance and mark the younger as his.

"Tell me, amore, tell me." The elder purred inside the younger ears, earned him a shiver and a loud moan.

"Deeper.. Dante…" The younger begged, hands clutching the bed sheet till the knuckles turned white. The elder let out a loud chuckle at the desperate acts his lover was showing him.

_Tonight you are mine, kid._

The elder couldn't help but grinded wildly at what the younger was dreaming, it was obvious that the younger was having wet dream about the elder, He quickly slitted his already hard erection to join in with his lover hard cock and rubbed them together, affectively wake up his younger lover.

"Da…Dante?" Nero forced his eyes to open at the pleasurable sensation rocking through his body. What was happening?

"Yes, Nero?" Dante replied and gave both of their cocks a hard squeeze, both moaned at the awesome feeling.

"What,,,what are you do…ah…doing…?"Nero loudly moaned as Dante ran his thumb over his slit, gently rubbing the precum both hav producted at the tip of their cocks.

"Giving you a handjob, don't you see?" He innocently answered back like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"..Then…ah…what…your..finger..ah..do..ing…? Dante felt his finger was squeezed tight as the younger tried his hardest to finish his question. Yep teasing Nero was fun.

"Teasing the hell out of you, kid." He grinded and brush his finger at the sensitive bundle of nerve inside Nero, made the teen in his chest see stars.

"Ha…There..Dante.." Nero begged, his hands moved from the bed sheet to wrapped around the elder chest, breathing hard and panting at the delicious sensation spreading through his body.

"Beg me Nero." No matter how, he just had to see his delicious lover beg. Yeah call him sadist or whatever; he didn't care, as long as he has the sexy teen in his arm.

"..Please… Dante…"

"Come volete, il mio amore." Dante said the exact words Nero had said to him in the morning, when the elder had begged the younger to suck him.

"Hah… So..so good…Dante! Dante!" The younger screamed loudly as his elder lover magic finger teased the bundle of nerves inside him, giving him the pleasure he was craving for.

"Cum, together, Nero."

"Dante! Dante! Dante!" The younger was moaning his name like a prayer; his hands tighten around the elder, face buried in his muscular chest, attempting to quiet down his embarrassing moans.

"Look at me, Nero. Don't hide your beautiful face when you cum. I want to see you cum, Nero." The elder whispered in the younger ears while he gently pulled Nero's face to face him. The expression Nero had right now was something the elder would imprint in his brain and his heart for the rest of his life: ocean blue eyes half lidded, checks painted red in embarrassment, mouth opened and panting harshly, tough lay lazily on the bottom lips. Dante crashed his lips with the younger in a brutal kiss, easily dominated the teen who was drowning in the pleasure his older lover was giving him.

"Dan.. Dante…Ha…Faster…"

"As you wish, my love."

Both of Dante's hands moved fast, bringing both to closer to the edge of pleasure. The younger came first; Dante's name escaped the teen lips in a loud scream. Dante came second later, groaning Nero's name under his breath.

The two laid there to calm their flushed body, Nero was giggling at something and Dante raised an eye-brow at his younger lover.

"What so funny, Nero?" Dante was curious at his lover action.

"You are clearly a pervert, Dante." Nero giggled and lean up to kiss Dante on the tip of his nose, then lean back down and sucked at the bite mark he had made on his lover neck this morning.

"What? Why do you say that?" Dante rolled on top of his lover, playfully nipped at the large bite mark he left on the teen neck before bit down hard, renew the bite mark again. The younger teen let out a low moan at the pleasurable sensation.

"Well, you molested me in my sleep; does it prove you are a pervert, old man?" Nero laughed and nuzzled the elder neck, breathing in the sweet spicy sense only the elder has.

"One: I'm not old, no way in hell I'm old. Two: you were the one having sex dream and grinned your erection to my thigh, kid." Dante smartly replied and gave Nero's right ear a playful bite, his arms wrapped securely around the smaller frame of his younger lover.

"…I hate you…" Nero murmured under his breath.

"I love you, Nero." A kiss on the lips and Nero buried his face to the crook of the elder's neck, unable to face his older lover.

"…I love you too.." A low whisper came from the younger lips and Dante smiled at those beautiful words when younger was telling him.

Eventually after some more teasing and kissing on the bed, the two get up and took a shower together. Nero was still embarrassed about all the things he unintentionally said when he was sleeping and Dante let his famous grind stayed on his lips the whole shower section, knowing he had successfully scored his goal: tease the hell out of Nero whenever he had a chance.

The two quickly dressed, Dante with a black tuxedo, red tie hung low and his shirt top three button undone, exposed his sexy chest, a fresh red rose at the mouth of the side pocket while Nero dressed in elegant black dress pants, a suit jacket as his outer garment while he got a white button up shirt, leaving the first buttons undone to show off a peak of the attractive chest, and to finished the touch, a blue rose on the mouth of the side pocket of his suit jacket. The elder liked the way how handsome and sexy at the same time Nero looks, neither showing too much but enough for his liking to satisfy his hungry eyes.

"You look good, kid. Way too good." He chuckled before trapped the younger to the wall; engaged in a mind blowing kiss. Nero eagerly kissed back, let the elder dominated the kiss while his hand ran down to the elder pants and applied feather light touch on the elder inner thighs. The elder pressed his sexy teen harder to the wall, determined not to let the younger win this erotic game.

He massaged the teen's tough with his own, inviting to play and dance with him while his left hand caught both of Nero's hands on his thighs and pinned them to the wall above the younger head, hotly showing the kid who is the dominant one in this relationship. Nero let out a whimper moan, accepting his defeated and submitted to his older lover, allow Dante to have control over the situation.

The two broke away to allow their staving lungs to gain some oxygen. The elder grinned and picked up the younger in bridal style and process toward the car, ignoring the cry of protest the younger was throwing at him.

"Put me down, old man! I can walk by myself." Nero protested and embarrassed. They were at the front of the house for god sake and the neighbours were outside to enjoy some nice evening air. No doubt the neighbours saw Nero in such a position in the elder arms now.

"No, let me carry you like this, kid. Tonight you are the bride." Dante replied smoothly, trying his best to hold down the furious teen in his arms and gently carried him toward his car.

"Damn it, who had agreed to be your wife?" The younger snapped at such words the elder said to him. Since when he became Dante's wife?

"Oh you will be my wife, if you don't I will make you." The elder was serious about it. He loved the kid with all of his heart. He would do anything to protect the teen in his arms.

_I will not let anything happen to you, Nero_

_You are my precious_

_My world…_

"…Damn you to hell, old man." The cute teen in his arms curled up at those full of care words the elder had said toward him. He loved the elder as much and he would do anything to make the elder happy.

"Love you, kid."

"…Love you too, old man."

Dante set the teen down on the next to driver seat, then made his way to the driver seat and drive out to the road. Nero enter-twin his right hand with Dante's left hand, gently gave it a squeeze, silently telling him how much he appreciated all the things the elder had done to him. A smile gazed Dante lips at the adorable affection Nero was showing him.

They arrived at the restaurant and Nero couldn't keep his mouth shut. This was the best, the most expensive restaurant in the whole city and he couldn't believe the elder was taking him into some place as fancy as here. The guards guided the car to the parking lot, then once the car was parked and settles in its spot, the guards came to the car door and opened for both of them, then lead them to the restaurant main entrance.

Dante leaded his lover inside, hands holding the whole time. The restaurant hall was big, a sheet of soft golden light lighted up the hall, given a comfortable feeling and Nero couldn't help but turned to his older lover and pulled him down for a kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Dante." Nero whispered and gave Dante a tight hug.

"I love you too, Nero." Dante kissed his forehead gently and returned the younger embrace.

"I have a reservation for Dante." Dante spoke to the receptionist, who nodded and then gestured a young waitress toward them.

"Yes, Mr Dante Sparda. This is Mandy; she will be your waitress for tonight." The receptionist introduced Dante and Nero to Mandy, who smiled in return.

"Mandy, please take these guests to their table." Mandy turned her heels toward the hall the lead them to their 'special' table.

The table Dante had reserved was the one next to a large clear glass window; the teen can see the beautiful lake next to the restaurant. There was a piano not far from where the two sit and once Nero saw it, excitements rush through his body. He hasn't told the elder he was good at playing the piano. Tonight he would show the elder what he could do with his fingers on those elegant key notes on the piano.

Once the two was sat, Mandy had disappeared and reappear back with their food and drinks. Nero eye was as wide as the plate on the table: red lobster, salad of the best quality, turkey and fries, all of them were Nero's favourite. The drink Dante got them was nice one as well: Gallo Family brand top wine for both of them. The music was playing softly at the background and Nero was drowning in such romantic air Dante was giving to him. Dante eyes gently skimmed the younger, his face, his body, the way he talked, the way he moved, so alluring, so seducing, so elegant…

Nero smiled and blush at knowing what the elder thought when he was checking him out. Dante was perfect in so many ways and he couldn't ask for anyone better than him.

"This is amazing, Dante." Nero squeezed Dante's larger hand, and gave Dante an angelic smile. Dante heart skipped at beat at such a beautiful sight.

"For you, I can do anything, love." Dante lifted Nero's hand and lay a kiss on it, earned him a blush from the younger.

"Dante, we are at the restaurant. What if…?

"Then let them watch, I know some have been eyeing you since you stepped into the hall, Nero."

Nero turned around the take in his surroundings. True to Dante's words, some women not far from their table was checking him out, far in the middle of the hall a group of men was also checking him out, no doubt thinking he was Dante son or something since they looked like father and son. The elder gave those women and men a deadly glare, quoting: "Touch what is mine, you are gonna be sorry." Nero chuckled and turned his gaze back to his older lover, who was laying more kisses on his lover smaller hand.

"Well then, since food had arrived, shall we start our dinner, my love?" Dante smiled and kiss Nero's hand one last time before let the younger pulled his hand back and start their dinner in the harmony music and dim golden light of the restaurant.

Their dinner was pleasant, everything was perfect, food, wine, location, Nero even asked the elder would they have a chance to come back here again in the future which Dante replied with his handsome smile and say yes.

After taking a sip from his glass of first brand wine, Nero eyed the piano which at that moment has no one produce melody from it. An idea formed in his head.

"Dante, I want to give you something as thank you for this awesome dinner." The teen whispered and pulled the elder hands toward himself, laying soft kisses over them.

"Then show me, Nero. I'm eager to find out." Dante grinned and pulled Nero into a heated kiss across the table, before let the teen go and watch as he walked toward the giant black grand piano.

So sorry for the late update  
I fell down the stairs and twisted both of my wrists -_- Not a very smart move  
Anyway here is the update for Dirty Talk series :3  
Review please cause they make me happy 3

To SirenaLoreley: Yes, obviously Dante was enjoying his so call 'punishment' his lovely lover gave him. Dante will soon teach Nero the secret art of loving making and claim him as his :3  
Thank you for your awesome review :3  
Lots of love from me :3

To DMClover123: Dante will tell Nero later where he went later. Nero was curious to find out where Dante had been for the whole morning and made him worried :3  
Thank you for your awesome review :3  
Lots of love from me :3

To grell2222: Thank you dear, glad that you like my story even though you only just read the first chap, more are coming on the way :3  
Thank you for your awesome review :3  
Lots of love from me :3 


	10. Chapter 10 Yiruma - Love me

**Dirty Talk**

**Disclaimer:** Dante and Nero don't belong to me, if they do I already make a yaoi movie to satisfied all the fan girls. They belong to Capcom, but I do own the story.

**THERE WILL BE YAOI IN THIS FIC (MEANING HOT BOY ON BOY SEX)  
IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE TWO HOT MALE TOGETHER THEN THIS FANFIC IS NOT FOR YOU SO PLEASE TURN BACK!**

**Paring:** Dante x Nero  
**Rated:** Mature (M)  
**Takes place in:** Present time.  
**This story has:** bad language and hot yaoi sex.

**Chapter ten: Yiruma-Love me **

Nero approached a waiter nearby and asked him the permission to play the piano, which he got a nod in approval. He smiled and turned his heels, walking slowly toward the piano, giving his older lover a sway of his sexy ass.

The chatting in the dining hall immediately stopped all eyes glued to the slim male figure who had sat himself comfortably on the piano chair. His eyes glanced up and locked with Dante for a moment, before those ocean blue sapphire eyes close, finger dance on the piano key.

Soft, not to fast, not to slow melody filled the hall. Nero fingers danced on the keyboard, eyes closed to enjoy this melody to the fullness. Each elegant move, each finger brushed the key note in perfect timing, creating a fine melody that made people ease their mind and just sat there, enjoy it.

Dante eyed his beautiful lover, who was producing such a fine melody. Dante could tell this was a love song, thanks to his mother who was a music teacher and had taught him some of the piano skills before she passed away. The elder let his eyes ram freely on the younger face, took in his handsome features: skin lighted up in the golden light, fingers danced on the keyboard, his body swaying with the beautiful melody he was producing. All of them made Nero even more beautiful as the moonlight shined on the younger skin, created a layer of mystery around him, tempting everyone curiosity.

Dante was surprised at such skill Nero has. The teen didn't tell the elder that he was able to play the piano and now the teen was showing him what he could do with his fingers. He leaned back in his sit, eyes glued to his lover and naughty thoughts enter his mind. He had picked a fine lover, younger than him but who cares? As long as he loved the teen and the teen loved him back, that's all it really matter. Thinking back, Dante smiled to himself, remember the first time when Nero met him in his biology class, the elder mind has been wrapped up all about Nero's image. The elder has been asking around to find out what the teen like to eat, drink, his hobbies, his favourite place to go, type of friends he would like to hang out, and more importantly, his ideal of lover.

The answer he got from his students satisfied him to the fullness: Nero always looked for someone who was older, good looking, nice and romantic. He wasn't sure so much about the part of Nero was into guy, but after his little talk to Kyrie, Nero best friend, the answer he got from her was the best answer he had in a while: Nero was gay. It was later that Dante found out the kid also liked him, just like he liked the kid and he decided to make a move to the teen.

He gently pulled out the earrings box from his pants pocket and open it, eyeing the pair of black diamond earring he had customary made for him and his lover. He smiled softly; once Nero done with his love song, he would give the earring to the boy. He just couldn't wait to see Nero angelic face covered in flush and gave Dante his smile, something that Dante had find out that Nero only ever does when he's around the elder and only let Dante saw it. I made Dante feel special.

The song end and the hall became quite. As Nero slowly stood up, the hall was burst with hands clapping together, amazed at such a talent. Nero smiled shyly at the attention people were giving him. He quickly flicked his blue sapphire eyes to find his lover and spot him walking toward him with an outstretch hand. Nero blushed as he took Dante offer and let Dante lead them back to the table. Along the way people yelled and cheered for him.

"That was amazing!"

"You are fucking good."

"I wish I'm as talented as you."

Even the restaurant boss, Mr David Macguagy came out and tells the couple the dinner would be free. Dante and Nero both denied it first, but after a while, the couple finally gave in and let Mr David do as he please. Nero smiled brightly as Dante pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his lips passionately, earned wolf whistles and cheers from the people around them.

"I love you, Nero." The elder breathed into the teen ears, smiled lightly as the sexy teen in his arms smiled and return his feeling toward the elder.

"I love you too, Dante." Nero kisses Dante on the cheek and sat back down at their table, holding the elder's hand the entire time.

"I've got you something, love." Dante gently pulled out the silver box with dragon decoration and handed it to Nero, who took it with surprised and slowly open the box lid.

Sat inside were their earrings, one for Nero, one for Dante. Nero pulled Dante into a passionate kiss over the table on the lips. Dante smiled into the kiss, knowing Nero liked this gift as much as he did.

"This…this is..amazing, Dante.." Nero gently picked one the pair of earrings with his long fingers, finger tips dancing on the precious stone.

"Here, I will put it on for you." Dante offered and took Nero's earring, then gently pulled his face toward him, his fingers un-screw the back of the earing and insert into Nero earhole and screw the back back to it place; secure the earring on Nero soft right earlobe.

Nero looked fucking amazing! The earring suit him perfectly and made him look at the same time sexy and hot, making the already handsome and beautiful face even more handsome and fabulous. The kid was seriously gorgeous.

Nero did the same to Dante's left earlobe and admired the elder face. His handsome face now even more handsome, making the already sexy elder now to a really sexy elder, with the look full of seducing, inviting and tempting the younger to pulled the elder close and let Dante has his way on him. The elder was hot!

"You are perfect, Nero. In every way." The elder pulled the younger to a soft kiss and smiled as the younger returned the kiss. The pulled apart and Nero give Dante his angelic smile. Dante heart skipped a beat at such beautiful sight.

"Same to you, Dante. You are everything to me." Nero smiled and nuzzled the elder large hands cupping his face. Those sapphire ocean blue eyes sparked with happiness and Dante couldn't be happier. He finally had what he wanted and he would not let it go so easily!

"Let's go, I want to give you something else as well. This is just the beginning of the amazing night, Nero." Dante stood up and held out his hand, gesture Nero to take it and lead him out of the fancy dinner hall. The receptionist and the waitress waved at them good bye as the guards drive their car out of the parking lot and park in front of the restaurant entrance, ready for Dante to take the wheel.

The car sped off to the highway and to the other part of the town, where all the best clubs and hotel located. Dante drove into a fancy hotel and park his car in an empty spot.

"Uhm, Dante?" Nero shyly asked as he took a quick look at his surroundings. Dante already got out of the car and had opened the car door for him, offered his hand for Nero to take to exit the car.

"Yes, my love?" Dante replied and pull Nero into his chest, nuzzling the soft hair and inhaling the sweet sense Nero emitted.

"Why are we going to the hotel?" Nero pressed his body closed to his lover, trying to stay warm as the weather getting colder at night time. He shivered lightly at the gentle caresses Dante was giving him, warming his body up in the cold night.

"Oh, what do you think we go there for?" Seducing whispers poured into the teen sensitive ears and Nero let out a soft moan as Dante hands travel to his pants, gave Nero's ass a firm squeeze.

"Uhm…wait…DANTE!" The elder had already picked up his young lover with his arms in bridal style and head toward the main entrance. Nero was thrashing around and lightly hitting the elder shoulder while blushing madly. Dante grinned and nuzzle his face to the younger teen in his arms, effectively stopping the young teen from thrashing. Nero ended up just curled up in the elder arms, buried his face to the elder chest, talking in the spicy sweet sense only the elder has.

Dante made his way through the entrance to the reception table while still carrying his lover.

"I have booked a suite for tonight, under the name Dante." He spoke to the receptionist as he stole a glance at his lover, who has curled up comfortably in his strong arms, head rested at his chest, eyes closed and breathing evenly.

"Yes, Mr Dante Sparda. Please follow Daniel. He will take you to your suite." The receptionist gestured one of the staff over and introduce both of them to each other.

"Please follow me. In the morning if you have any order please don't hesitate to call me. The phone in the room is connected to my phone so please let me know if you have anything you would like." Daniel spoke and led them to the expensive suite at the top floor of this fabulous hotel.

"Here we are and here is the key. Please enjoy your stay." He bowed and left the room, softly closed the door behind him, leaving the couple to enjoy their night.

The room had been decorated based on what the elder had required, red rose petals on the bed, decorated the white satin sheet. There was a trail of blue rose petals that lead to the large bathroom. Inside candles were lid, warm water had filled the large bath tub, 2 bottles of champagne in the ice bucket was placed at the side of the bath tub. Everything was perfect.

Nero slowly opened his eyes. He knew the reason Dante had took him here. He loved the elder and he wanted to do something special to him.

"Dante…" Nero whispered and nuzzled his face to the crook of the elder's neck, laying soft kisses on the soft skin while his hands ran along the elder collarbones, finger tips leaving tingling sensation on the elder sensitive skin.

"Yes, Nero?" The elder breathed harshly. Each action the younger was doing only served to turn the elder on. Dante stood there and froze right on the spot, unable to move as the teen in his arms ran his hand greedily down his chest and slowly untie his red tie and took it off the elder long neck, his soft lips back on track and gave the elder neck a gently bite at the junction where his neck meet his shoulder, where he had left a love bite on the elder neck from this morning when the teen had 'punished' the elder..

"…Shower with me, please." The younger teen reached up and brush his lips seductively on the elder left ear and gave the elder ear lope a gentle tuck at the black diamond earring the younger had helped the elder put on earlier in the restaurant. Dante immediately dashed into the shower and pinned the teen to the tile wall.

The two exchanged passionate kisses, bodies pressed hotly against each other, hands were caressing, gently skimming on each other hot skin, fingertips sent pleasure to each other spine. The elder quickly removed the teen's shirt, greedily ran his hands on each explored alabaster skin as Nero did the same, ran his hand up and down the elder skin, enjoying the soft feeling he felt on each brush of his fingertips.

The couple parted their heated kiss. Dante moved to attack his lover neck, showering the teen kisses as Nero ran his hands up and down the elder spine, hands feeling the back muscle clench and unclench underneath his fingertips. Nero arched his clothed back of the tile wall as Dante bit him hard on his collar bond and marked him. A loud moan escaped Nero soft lips as the elder licked it lightly and suck greedily at the love bite. He pulled away and eyed his younger lover, who was pressed up against the wall, shirt undone, the side slide down one of his shoulder to expose part of his upper body.

Each article of clothing being shed carelessly to the floor, grunts, deep moans can be heard echo the tile wall of the bathroom. The elder ran his tough down the boy's chest and circle a nipple before gave it a tentative lick, earned him a whimper from the younger teen. He then moved down south tracing soft kisses and bites on the teen attractive abs, at the same time gently eased the dress pants and boxers Nero wore down inch by inch, revealing the teen lean long legs. He did the same to himself and tried his hardest at getting rid of his own clothing, eager for what coming next.

He pulled his lover legs up and Nero automatically wrapped them around the elder hip Dante hands held the teen butt cheeks and gave them a squeeze, which earned him a soft moan to his ears. Dante lifted him off the tile wall and slowly enter the bath tub, while their eyes glued to each other, exchanging promises via eye contact.

Once both of them settle comfortably inside the warm bath tub, Dante gently pull the teen to his lap and gave him a passionate kiss. Their tough dance in each other mouths, didn't fight for dominance, just enjoying their share kiss. They pulled away and a string of saliva attached to both of their lips.

Dante reached to the bath tub side and grabbed two wine glasses. He gave Nero one of them and then opened the champagne, pouring a sufficient amount into both his and Nero glass.

"Happy birthday my dear Nero." Dante kissed the younger forehead and ran his hand through the younger hair, then down and pressed lightly to the bite mark he had made on his lover neck.

"How do you know today is my birthday?" Nero gasped. He didn't expect Dante would remember his birthday, but then again looked like he underestimate a lots of things about the elder.

"I know because I'm your lover." Dante simply answered and let the younger teen snuggle to his muscular chest, enjoying the way Nero become so attached to him.

"Thank you Dante, for everything." Nero softly whispered and reached up to kiss the elder on the forehead, finger inter-twins with Dante free hand. The elder smiled and took a sip of his wine before leaned in close to his younger lover.

Nero immediately blushed at the elder suggestion act, but he still pulled himself close to his lover and pressed their lips together, opened his mouth to let Dante feed him his wine.

The taste of Dante's own and top rated champagne mixed in his mouth, making Nero see stars as the elder massage his tough against his own, reach up the ceiling and gave it a gentle lick. Nero moaned loudly at the alien touch and wrapped his arms around Dante's neck, pulling the elder closer to him and tried to do the exact same thing to Dante. Dante moved away before Nero got a chance to do that to the elder.

"Do you like it?" He pulled Nero face close to his, snuggling the younger nose tip. Nero laughed as he snuggling back, enjoying every moment he was spending with Dante.

"Yes, let me do the same to you, Dante." Nero purred and took a sip from his own glass of wine. He pressed his lips to the elder and let the cool liquid slide down the elder throat smoothly.

"You taste so good, Nero." The elder whispered and wrapped his arms around the younger teen, letting him rest his head on his own strong chest.

"You too, Dante." Nero smiled and nuzzled the elder neck.

"I love you, remember that Nero."

"I love you too, Dante."

So…chapter 10 is up and on the house.  
The song Nero played was Love me from Yiruma. I love that song to the core and I decided to put it as this chapter title.  
Review please cause they make me happy :3

To Winged Element: Thank you for your awesome review dear ~~  
Lots of love from me :3

To: ASDHJKL: Go and clean them now dear  
Thanks for leaving an awesome comment :3

To: SirenaLorely: well he made Dante surprised at such skill he has. Dante has some naughty thoughts in his mind all the time thought :3  
Thank you for your awesome review.  
Lots of love from me. :3 


	11. Author Note

Author note

Sorry for disappeared for so long

I'm truly sorry for disappeared for so long without a word to all of you fans out there. I had been moved from Vietnam to Australia, staying in Adelaide for one and a haft week then moved to Perth. It was all very rush and I haven't got time to write new chapter for Dirty Talk. I'm very sorry

Please be patient, the next chap will be up soon, so everyone will have something to read real soon :3

Thank you and sorry for being away without saying a word Very sorry, please forgive me


End file.
